Love Is A Funny Thing
by JoJo2604
Summary: Smithy/Stevie. This story is focused on a sensitive subject and will feature scenes of a voilent and sexual nature with strong language.How will Smithy cope knowing the woman he loves is in constant danger and there is nothing he can do to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Stevie/Smithy story cause they are what I write best, this one is quite sensitive, so please only read if you dont take offend easily. Please if you do read review, because Im not sure yet if Im going to contine uploading this story yet, so let me know what you think. Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Can we call it a day on us two?" Smithy sighed, knowing it was possibly the worst words to ever come from his mouth. Stevie forced a smile to her dissapointed face "Course." She lent in pressing her lips tight to his, not wanting to ever break away, When she eventually pulled away, the pair both glanced down to the stairs they were standing on. "I thought we just said..." Smithy began, hoping that she did infact want him, "Yeah...I was just saying goodbye to Lawrence...you know, before boring old Dale comes back on duty." She laughed, bringing the friends back down to earth, causing Smithy to realise that this was it, all they would ever be would be friends.

The years drifted past and on a few occasions the friendship had come close to developing, he would do anything for the petite blonde, to say he was in love was an understatement, he adored her, he had nearly lost his job because of the unfortunate incident involving Jason Devlin, but there was no doubt had he had his time over again he would of reacted the same way, upon seeing that arsehole beating up the woman he considered his soulmate. But now he knew for sure she would never be interested, she had met Oliver and began dating him instantly. Smithy was jelous, he had avoided seeing them together after the first time he had met him, he couldnt stomack watching that man kiss and touch the woman he loved, it just wasnt fair.

Smithy watched as she walked down the corridor outside his office, he couldnt help but let his eyes wander when he saw her, he knew know that her feelings wernt the same, she had started dating a doctor, Oliver Roberts, about three months ago, and she was happy and that was all that mattered to him, he just wished it was with him. "Hey Moss" he shouted as she passed by his door. She smiled walking in and pushing the door closed. "Hi.. how are you?" she smiled. Smithy felt his heart skip a beat she really was beautiful, he had wanted her for so long, he was more than disapointed that nothing had happened between them. "Im ok.. how are things?" he asked. Stevie simply nodded, she looked upset, he stood from the seat and moved towards her, "Is everything ok?" he paused watching as the tears filled her eyes "Stevie... whats the matter?". She smiled "Nothing.. honestly Im fine Smithy". She turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm, causing her to wince in pain. He shook his head "What have you done to your arm?" she pulled her arm back towards her body "Nothing". Smithy smiled "Then let me have a look" he took hold of hand rolling up the long sleve of her tshirt to reveal the bruises below. "How the hell did you do that?" he looked into her eyes which she instantly diverted "Its nothing Smithy". He gestured to the seat behind his desk "It dont look like nothing... come on talk to me Stevie, I want to help you". She sunk down into his chair, staring deep into his eyes, why couldnt Oliver be more like Smithy he cared, he would look after her. He knelt down infront of her "Did Oliver do that?". Stevie could feel her eyes betraying her, and she cursed herself, she couldnt break down not infront of him. She rose to her feet, smiling at him, "Im fine Smithy... just leave it" she forced a grin onto her face. "I'll see you down the pub tonight, yeah?" Smithy nodded, he hadnt been out with the team for a long time, he just couldnt be bothered to be honest, especially if it ment sitting watching Stevie and Oliver all over each other like the last time he went to the pub, but tonight he was going to make an exception because Stevie needs him and he couldnt let her down.

Arriving at the pub Smithy smiled to his colleagues, making his way to the bar he brought himslf a pint before going and resting down on a seat inbetween Mickey and Jo. He listened to some of the conversation about the cases they had been working on for the day, before turning to Mickey, "Where is Stevie?" he smiled. Mickey let out a laugh "She wont sit with us..." he paused gesturing to a small table the other side of the pub. "She has no time for her friends now she is loved up with doctor prick over there". Smithy smiled back to his colleague "You not like him?" he asked, pleased not to be the only one. Mickey grinned "The man is a prat.. but for some reason he has some sort of a hold over Stevie".

Smithy kept his eyes trained to Stevie, her face looked so sad, how had it taken him this long to realise how sad she was, he watched as Oliver kept her close to him, glaring at anyone who walked near her, obviously this is why none of Sunhill bothered with her anymore. He waited until Oliver raised from his seat and made his way to the toilets. Smithy stood and made his way to Stevie, sitting down next to her. He smiled softly "What is going on with you?". She shook her head "Nothing Smithy... you should be getting back" she smiled gesturing to the table filled with their colleagues. Smithy smiled "I have come to have a drink with you..." he smiled, taking hold of her hand under the table "Why dont you trust me Stevie... talk to me, I promise you it will go no futher." Stevie shook her head as Oliver returned to the table, she pulled her hand from Smithys. He glared at the man "I dont think we have been formely introduced Dale Smith... Smithy" he smiled holding his hand out, the last time they had met Stevie had been too loved up to notice Smithy. Oliver glared at him "I know who you are... I have heard all about you". Smithy smiled down to Stevie "Yeah... and I know all about you". He moved away from Olivers chair to allow him to sit back down next to Stevie. He glared at him before returning his eyes to Stevie "Come and have a drink with your friends Moss... they would all love a chance to catch up with you". he glared back at Oliver before moving towards the table of his colleagues.

Arriving home from the pub Smithy couldnt help but feel he hadnt done enough to help Stevie, she was after all the woman he loved and he knew she was going home to an abusive relationship and there was nothing he could do about it, it was his job to protect, yet he had failed the woman he adored. Pulling his phone out he glanced back through his photos, ones of him and Stevie, when she was happy, a grin that everybody couldnt help but return. He wanted to text her or ring her, to tell her to come to his house, that she could rely on him and trust him, that he would protect her and look after her, be there for her always, but he couldnt, he couldnt bring himself to say the words, he had wanted to for so long, but they just wouldnt come out, so instead he put his phone away and went to bed.

Once back at her flat she smiled to Oliver, "It was a good night" she tried to start a conversation. Oliver in reply just stared at her, watching as she figited in the chair. She rose back from the seat and smiled "I'll put the kettle on" she walked from the living room to the kitchen. His voice behind her startled her. "What is it about him then?" he growled. She spun round shaking her head "Who?". He moved close to her "Insepctor Smith... I saw the way you looked at him". Stevie shook her head "Smithy and I are just friends... he has helped me throught a lot". She felt Olivers hand slap her to the ground, "You are a little slut... you think its clever to make a fool of me". Stevie shook her head "Im not Oli..." His foot swung in to her ribs. He grabbed her hair pulling her to her feet "You stay away from him... you listneing, your not to go near him". Stevie shook her head "I cant Oliver he is my boss... I have to see him". Oliver smirked "Maybe Im not making myself clear.." he pushed her back against the kitchen counter "Maybe I should show you how serious I am.." he smiled lifting the boiling kettle from the side. "Oliver please..." she begged.

Stevie whimpered as Oliver wrapped a bandage round the fresh burn on her arm. She was in agony, she couldnt contain her emotions as he lifted her chin up. "You made me do this, Its because I love you, you set out to make me jelous" he paused as he ran his hand over her face "You wont make a fool of me... now you stay away from him, you promise me Stevie?". Stevie blinked back the tears in her eyes "I will stay away". Oliver nodded "He is not worthy of a woman like you, he doesnt deserve you... not the way I do". He smiled running his hand through her hair, "I love you Stevie" he paused placing his lips to hers "Do you love me?" She simply nodded as the tears fell from her eyes. "Dont cry.. your arm will be ok, I'll make it better". Stevie didnt dare tell him she was crying for Smithy, her best friend, a man she adored and loved. It was to late now, she was trapped, Oliver wouldnt let her near Smithy again but she honestly didnt know how she would keep away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading. Jodie :-) xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I'd upload chapter two as I had it ready. Please R&R. Thank you hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews of chapter one. hope you like this chapter. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

When Stevie woke in the morning Oliver was no where to be seen, she stood from the bed, making her way towards the door, she heard his voice as she walked through, he had been in the living room, she caught site of the photo frame in his hands, "What is this?" he spat at her, waving it infront of her, she caught site of the photo and the memory came flooding back to her. Smithy one side of her and Mickey the other, all three of them laughing, the most natural feeling around the two men. Smithy had his arm drapped round her shoulder holding her tight into his body. "Its nothing Oliver... its just from a night out a few months back". He smiled "Why was it in the draw?". Stevie smiled, Smithy had been round one night and upon seeing the photo, declared it was not the best of him so he dropped it into a nearby draw. "I dont know... I just forgot it was there". Oliver threw the frame to the floor, watching the glass smash over the wooden slats. He grabbed Stevie by the hair forcing her to the floor "Now clear that up" he shouted, she slowly picked the glass from the floor, placing it on top of the broken picture frame. Oliver lent down next to her "You really think he wants you... he couldnt care less", He ran his hand through her hair "I love you... why do you make me angry". Stevie shook her head "Im sorry". He smiled "There is one way we can sort this... you can transfer from Sunhill". Stevie shook her head "I love my job". He smiled "Well you love me too... put in for the transfer Stevie". She nodded and he kissed her head "There's a good girl".

Arriving at work a few hours later Stevie made her way to the canteen, she couldnt face her colleagues not yet. She slid down into a chair and glanced at the bottle of water on the table infront of her. A few months ago she was happy and confident, now she didnt know how she was going to get throught the day, do her job, she was strugling to keep her own life together. When the chair next to her moved she glanced to the man who now occupied it. "You ok Moss?" he asked. She simply nodded. "You busy today" he smiled. Stevie shook her head, still not making a verbal response. "Well I got a rape, a fithteen year old... do you wanna come?". Stevie smiled at him "I dont know Smithy, I should really be doing paperwork". Smithy looked at her confusion taking over his face "I dont believe that..." he laughed "The day Stevie Moss has chosen paperwork rather than out catching a criminal". Stevie smiled slightly "I need to get it done before Manson starts giving me grief". This infact was a lie, she did have paperwork to do but she would much rather be out with Smithy, doing what they did best bringing a criminal down. He rose from the seat smiling down at her "Listen Stevie... I know you arent ready to talk to me... but when you are, I'll be here... I will always be there for you". he walked from the table towards the door the other side of the canteen.

Stevie spent the day trying to work out what to do with her life. She needed to start making her life right again, and maybe if she could just push Smithy away and to the back of her mind, Oliver would begin to trust her again but she knew deep down that wasnt what she wanted, but it was what she had to do, she had to stay away from him and stay with Oliver, she'd commited to him, she had to make the relationship work, maybe Oliver was right maybe the best thing to do was to leave Sunhill and Smithy behind her. She ran the idea of a new station, new people through her head as Mickey perched onto her desk. "Serge... I was wondering if you wanted to come to the pub tonight?". Stevie smiled, Mickey was a good friend, he really did care about her, she had always looked at him as a brother. "I cant tonight, Oliver is meeting me at my flat after work". Mickey nodded raising from the desk. "Im sorry" she sighed. Mickey nodded "Yeah corse Serge". Stevie smiled weakly round the room, these were her friends, she wanted to confide in them, in Mickey, tell him why she couldnt come to the pub, that it would result in her recieving another beating, it just wasnt worth it.

Smithy had been out working all day, he could do with just relaxing before he left to go home, it was already half eight so his shift had finished but he had paperwork to do, hearing the knock on the open door he glanced up and grinned. "Have you got a minute?" she asked. Smithy nodded "Come in Moss... shut the door" he smiled, gesturing to the chair oppisite the one he sat in. She rested down into the chair. "Smithy... I.." she paused, she was lost for words something she never thought she would experience around the Inspector sat infront of her. He sat patiently, allowing her to take her time over the words she was struggling to find. "I have to put my relationship first.." she smiled, Smithy looked so handsome, she couldnt concentrate on the words, find a way to get them out. "Oliver he says that he doesnt want me to see you anymore". Smithy sat dumbstruck as Stevie rose back up from the chair and made her way to the door, "Im sorry.. I cant see you anymore" she smiled pulling the door closed behind her.

He sat in silence for few seconds before raising to his feet and chasing after her. "Stevie... wait.. Oi, you cant just walk out after saying something like that.." he grabbed her hand spinning her round to face him. "How can you chuck our friendship away like this?". Stevie smiled up at him "Smithy.. please dont make this any harder than it already is". He shook his head "No.. Im gunna, you are out of order after everything I have done for you... I have always been here for you and this is how you repay me..." he paused, running his eyes over her face, "For christ sake Stevie, why are you letting him dictate to you.. when has anyone ever told Stevie Moss what to do". She smiled slightly "Smithy.. I have to do what is right for me". He shook his head "He is not right, I saw that bruise yesterday Stevie.. Im not stupid I know what he is doing to you". Stevie glanced to the ground. Seeing some colleagues coming down the corridor, Smithy pushed the door next to him open and gestured for her to go inside. She walked in and watched as the door swung shut behind them, she glanced around the brooms and mops in the store cuboard before back to the Inspector. "Stevie... why do you let him do it?" he stated. She shook her head "Do what Smithy?", she knew the truth and she was well aware he did too, but she just couldnt admit it, Oliver loved her, he would change, she knew he would. "Why do you let him use you as a punch bag?" he paused waiting for a reply which didnt come. "Why dont you leave him?" Stevie smiled "Its not that simple Smithy". He smiled "It would be if you let it be". Stevie shook her head, she had considered leaving Oliver, but she could never bring herself to do it, she was infact petrified of him. She knew Smithy would help her and support her, but Oliver was right Smithy would only want her for one thing. Oliver had told her many times she wasnt the sort of woman a man would settle down with, so she had been lucky to find Oliver. She smiled up at Smithy "I am happy Smithy... you have to respect that". Smithy nodded "Fine... then I guess that is it, our friendship is over". He smiled "I'd do anything for you... you know that Stevie, how can you treat me like this". Stevie shook her head "Im sorry Smithy". She watched as he moved to the door pulling the handle he turned back to her. "Its locked" he stated gesturing to the door. Stevie rushed over pulling furiously on the handle "It cant be... shit" she turned to face Smithy "How are we gunna get out?" Smithy smiled pulling his phone from his pocket "Shit.. no signal" he sighed. He moved past her pushing the handle once again hoping the door would fly open, he turned back to her "We will have to wait for the cleaners in the morning" he sighed. He watched as her face dropped "Smithy... I cant stay here.. I need to get home, Oliver will be waiting". Smithy gestured to the door "There is nothing I can do". He moved past her towards the far end of the small store room before slinding down the wall. "You might as well sit down Moss" he signaled to the floor "We are gunna be here a while". Normally being stuck in a small room would be hell, but it gave him the perfect chance to make Stevie see sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again, please review :-) xx<strong>

**steviesmithy4ever: Your question about my other story, the block is where a prisoner is taken when they have done something wrong. They have no contact with other prisoners and are locked up for 23 hours a day. Hope that clears it up. :-) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Stevie slid down the wall to the right of Smithy and glanced to the Inspector. "Im sorry... you know this isnt how I wanted it to be". Smithy shook his head "No... if you cared about me at all, you would have told him where to stick his rules". She smiled slighty "Its not that simple Smithy". He glanced back down to the ground. "I do care about you Smithy... you are my best friend" she felt childish admitting it, but he was, and she hated how much she was hurting him. She smiled "We have been through so much... I know you attacked Devlin". He glanced up at her "how do you know?". She laughed "I worked it out.. you know I am a detective, its my job to know", he laughed glancing back to the floor. "You are right Smithy he does hurt me" she paused. She pulled the sleve of her long tshirt up to reveal the bandage below. "What is that?" he asked. She let a tear roll down her check. "He tiped boiling water over me". Smithy sighed "Why didnt you tell me.. I can help you?" Stevie let more tears roll down her checks "What so I become a victim... everyone would think I was weak". She wiped her eyes "Do you think I like the way he treats me? I dont know what to do" she paused, trying to recompose herself "I have turned my back on all my friends... no one wants to help me now, and I cant blame them... I have treated everyone like shit, just cause he doesnt like me talking to anyone". Tears began pouring down her checks as she pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head onto them, Smithy shifted accross the floor pulling her into his arms, so her head rested on his chest. "Stevie.. I would do any thing for you... what ever happens I would always be here". He kissed the top of her head, taking in the apple smell of her hair. She glanced up, pushing her lips to his. He allowed himself to kiss her back for a few seconds before pulling away. He kept his arms wrapped round her, holding her tight to him as the sadness on her face increased. He ran his hand through her hair "Stevie... I have wanted you for so long... Jesus christ I have been in love with you for four years..." she glanced to the ground she couldnt understand how she had missed the signs. He smiled "Stevie I cant be a rebound". She shook her head "Your not... I love you too". He pulled away from her, rising to his feet "Dont Stevie". She stood up moving towards him "I do Smithy". He turned back to face her "You are doing this because you are depressed Stevie, I will do everything I can to help you... but you cant just use me". She placed her hands to his chest "Smithy... you are the last thing I think about when I go to bed at night, and the first thing I think of when I wake up..." she grinned as he lent against the wall. "Your pretty much all I think of... I do love you Smithy". He nodded "Ok..ok will you leave him for me?". Stevie took a deep breath, staring at the gorgeous man infront of her "Yeah.. I will leave him, I want you". The two spent the next few hours wrapped up in each others arms, She wanted to stay there forever, she had never felt so safe. She knew Smithy was a good guy. But a few hours later the door swung open, the cleaner explained that someone had been sick in custody, so she needed the cleaning supplies. As they walked from the station he smiled down at her "I will come with you to yours". She shook her head "No... I need to go on my own Smithy.. I will be fine, I'll ring you when he has left". Smithy smiled and nodded, he hated the idea of her going to face him alone but he had to respect her desicion.

Arriving home just after midnight Stevie slid her key into the lock and pushed the door open. She glanced round the seemingly empty flat and smiled hoping Oliver had left. She passed through the hall before pushing her bedroom door open, she ran her hand up the wall, feeling for the light switch. When she flicked it on, she jumped at the site of Oliver sitting on the bed. "Oliver... I thought you had gone?" she smiled weakly. "Where have you been?" he asked. She smiled "I got caught up at work". Oliver nodded "Who were you working with?" he asked, a calm smile gracing his face. She returned his smile "Mickey.. its just been one of those days". Oliver stood from the bed walking towards her, he pushed her head against the wall "You lying little slut" She shook her head before he pushed her against the wall once again. "Mickey was down the pub... I went looking for you, he is with most of your colleagues... all except one that is". He pushed her accross the room "Inspector Smith". He grabbed her neck forcing her against the far wall. She struggled with him for a few minutes "You like being a slut.. you want to be treated like one". She stretched her arm out, running her hand along the bedside table she grabbed for something, anything, she finaly felt her hand grasp onto a large glass vase, her mother had giving her it last christmas, she swung it up and over his head, watching as he stumbled back. She dropped it to the floor before running from the room, not stopping until she was out of the flat and in her car. She locked the doors and started the engine, knowing there was only one person she could turn too.

Banging on his front door she wiped the tears from her eyes as the door swung open. He moved aside allowing her to come in.  
>"Whats happened?" he took hold of her arms, trying to calm her breathing. "Stevie... what did he do? your shaking darling,<br>did he hurt you?". Stevie shook her head as she felt her legs give way beneath her. He wrapped his arm round her waiste, and carried her towards his living room and helping her to sit down on the sofa, he slid down next to her. "Stevie..." he smiled "Talk to me, what did he do?". Stevie shook her head "I though he was going to kill me.. he had his hands round my throat, I hit him Smithy... I think he is dead". Smithy shook his head "Your not making sense Stevie". She took his hand "Please help me Smithy..." He nodded "Of corse Stevie". She smiled "I hit him... with a vase, he collapsed". Smithy stood up "Was he breathing?". Stevie shook her head "I dont know... I didnt check". Smithy grabbed his keys from the coffee table "Stay here.. call an ambulance, I'll go round". Stevie stood up grabbing his arm "Im scared Smithy". He pulled her into his arms "Its ok Moss I'll look after you... I promise".

As Smithy drove towards Stevies road he could see the ambulance and police cars outside. Smithy carried on driving, returning to his house. Stevie came to the door and smiled "Is he ok?" she asked. Smithy shook his head "I dont know.. there was police everywhere and an ambulance". Stevie sunk into his arms "Oh god Smithy... they are going to arrest me". He shook his head "No you need to tell them what he has been doing... it was self defence Stevie". He helped her into his living room, watching as she sunk onto the sofa. He smiled sitting down next to her, he pulled her into his arms "I will protect you Stevie". He heard the knock at the door and smiled at her. They both knew who it was, he ran his hands through her hair "I love you Moss.. Im gunna do everything I can to protect you". He opened the door and smiled to Mickey and Jo "Is Stevie here?" Jo asked. Smithy moved aside to let them in and pointed to the living room. Once they had gone in Stevie stood up and stared at Smithy "Help me". He nodded "I'll meet you at the station... Im gunna do everything I can Stevie". Mickey held his hand out "You know why we are here Serge" she walked towards him. "Im sorry" he sighed "Stevie Moss.. I am arresting you for assult. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" She nodded. Mickey took her arm and led her out to the waiting police car. Smithy followed and grabbed her hand "Just tell them the truth Stevie" he smiled. Mickey opened the car door and she climbed in "I dont think I can Smithy". He nodded "You can... Stevie" Mickey swung the door shut and climbed in the front "Tell them what happened Stevie".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Jodie :-) xxxxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever for all your reviews so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Pulling up out the back of the station Smithy sat in the car for a few moments. He couldnt quite get his head round what was happening, how Stevie had been arrested for protecting herself. When he eventually climbed from the car he walked up through the custody doors, seeing Jo standing by the desk he walked over and smiled "Where is DS Moss?". Jo gestured to the cells. "She is in cell two". Smithy stared at her, his face angered "Why have you put her in a cell?". Jo smiled slightly "She is under arrest Gov... where else was I ment to put her?". Smithy gestured to the keys "Get her out... now" he walked towards the cell doors "Put her in the soft interview room". Jo shook her head "Gov... she is the suspect she is..." he interupted her "Get her out now Sergeant Masters". Jo nodded leading the way to the cell. When the door swung open Stevie jumped up and into Smithys arms, clinging tightly onto him, he kissed the top of her head. He pulled away placing his hands either side of her face "Your gunna be fine sweetheart". He took hold of her hand leading her from the cell and all the way to the interview room. He smiled from the door as she sunk down onto the sofa before shutting the door to talk to Mickey the other side. "How is Oliver?" he asked, he didnt really care but he needed to know how much trouble Stevie was in. "He is ok... considering". Smithy glared at him "Stevie didnt do this... there is more to it". Mickey smiled "Smithy I know her, I know she isnt capable of this... but he is hospital with a head injury and her prints are all over the weapon...". Smithy stared through the glass on the door at the tiny blonde sitting on the seat, she looked so fragile. "Meadows is coming in... he wants to run it Gov" Mickey smiled "Do you know why she did it?". Smithy smiled back to the young detective "Yeah I do... but she needs to tell her side of the story... not me". Mickey nodded "Well Oliver is saying its because she is having an affair with you... they were rowing and she lost her temper". Smithy shook her head "There is nothing going on" he didnt know why he had to defend himself, considering everything Oliver had done but it seemed necessary.

He slid down on the sofa next to her, wrapping his arm round her shoulders, he placed a kiss to her forehead and grinned at her "Your gunna be fine darling, just tell them the truth". Stevie shook her head "I cant Smithy... I dont want everyone to know what he has done to me... I cant sit telling them". Smithy smiled "Yes you can... you have too". Stevie shook her head "Im not telling them Smithy". He stood from the sofa "Stevie if you dont tell them the truth you will be charged... you will lose your job". Stevie smiled "I cant do it Smithy.. Im scared". Smithy slid back down beside her "I know you are but I swear I'll be by your side every step of the way... I love you Stevie". She smiled at him before glancing to the door as it opened. She watched as Jack made his way towards the two and sat oppisite them. He placed an envelope on the table "Oliver has sent this... if you agree to what he has wrote he will drop the charges". Stevie smiled picking the envelope up she ripped it open and ran her eyes over the words. She glanced to Smithy "He wants me to stay with him... and to... marry him". Smithy shook his head "No bloody way Moss you cant agree to that". Stevie glanced down at the writing "I have too". He shook his head "No you cant be serious... after everything he has done... all he has put you through". Jack smiled "Is there something you want to tell me DS Moss?". Smithy interupted before she had the chance to talk "Tell the truth Stevie". She shook her head smiling at Jack "There is nothing to tell Gov... tell him I agree". Smithy stood from the seat "You agree to this Stevie then that is it... Im having nothing more to do with you". Stevie glanced back to the writing before returning her eyes to the Inspector "That is your choice Smithy I have to do this." Smithy glared at her before walking to the door "You are fucking unbelievable Stevie... you said you loved me". He walked through the door and made his way down to his office.

Stevie sat alone in the soft interview room, she knew she had made the wrong decission, but this was what she had to do, she had no choice, she was infact in love with Smithy, but if she didnt agree to Olivers demands she could end up in prison. She stood from the seat and smiled as Mickey walked in, "Give me half hour and I'll run you down the hospital". Stevie nodded "Ok there is something I need to do anyway". She watched as Mickey walked from the room, she wasnt quite sure if she could face Smithy but she knew she had to appolygise to him, he had after all been the one who had protected her when she had hit Oliver he had stood by her. Knocking lightly on his open door she smiled as he looked up. "I have nothing to say to you" he stated. "Smithy please.." she began. "No... unless you have come to tell me you have realised how stupid you are being I dont want to know". Stevie walked through the door pushing it shut behind herself. "Smithy... I do care about you, I have to do this.. can you please try to understand". He rose from his seat moving towards her, his voice was raised and he was angry "How dare you? who do you think you are coming here and asking me to understand... to understand how you have put that piece of scum above me". Stevie shook her head "Its not like that... I have too". He moved closer backing her against the wall "You obviously have a pretty low opinion of me... picking a bloke who beats you up rather than me" he paused, shaking his head "I'd of treated you like a princess, Id of done anything for you and you couldnt give a shit". Stevie felt her eyes betraying her and she grabbed for the door handle "Im sorry this was a mistake". He grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving "Well you no what your the biggest mistake of my life". He waved his hand towards the door about to tell her to go, but watching her duck down to avoid his hand he sighed "Look at you... your petrified... how could you think I would ever hurt you". She shook her head "I am truely sorry Smithy... I have never ment to hurt you" and with that she pulled the door open and then she was gone.

Smithy spent the next day or so in a trance, he couldnt really take in what had happened, the woman he loves who says she loved him had chosen to be with a man who treated her as a punch bag. "Gov... you coming down the pub?" Leon called from the other end of the corridor. Smithy nodded "Yeah.. I'll pop in for one", he could do with drowning his sorrows and it was after all a friday night. Arriving at the pub he was surprised to see Stevie and Oliver sitting with the rest of the team. He waved to his colleagues before pulling a stool up at the bar, he would rather drink alone than with Stevie. He had been sitting there about twenty minutes when he heard Callum behind him "You alright?" he asked. Smithy nodded "Yeah never bloody better". Callum nodded towards Stevie, "She is having trouble keeping her eyes off of you". Smithy glanced at her and watched as she diverted her eyes. Callum smiled at him "I have a pretty good idea whats going on with her and that bloke of hers... he is a nasty piece of work". Smithy shook his head "How do you know?". callum glanced at Stevie "I have read the signs Smithy... I know it is not my place Gov but she needs you". Smithy shook his head taking a sip from his beer "No.. she chose him". Callum smiled "Yeah cause she didnt have a choice... and you have let her down". Smithy glared at him, trying to work out how he had firgured it all out, he was definatly a good cop. "Hang on a minute she was the one who gave up on us". Callum laughed "No... you have let her down as a police officer.. you know what she is going through and you have left her to get on with it". Smithy glared at him, he knew deep down he was right, he had let Stevie down. "You need to stop thinking with your dick Smithy and be a friend... be a copper". Smithy glanced back to his beer "You finished". Callum nodded "Yeah I am.. just think about this though Smithy... could you ever forgive yourself if he lost his temper so much that he killed her and you knew and did nothing". Callum was right, Smithy would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

Smithy spent the rest of the evening watching Stevie, waiting for his chance to put things right. Watching her stand from her seat making her way to the toilet, he glanced to Oliver who was deep in conversation with Terry. Smithy slid from the bar stool and made his way towards the toilets. He waited for her to come out, grabbing her arm he pulled her through the fire exit and out into the beer garden. She shook her head "I cant deal with this Smithy". He smiled watching as she lent against the pub wall. "Im sorry Stevie... I shouldnt of spoke to you the way I did, I was so angry and.." he paused, smiling at her sad face "I do love you". Stevie nodded "I know you do Smithy and I do too" she glanced to the ground "I have no choice... I wish I could be with you". He moved close wrapping his arms round her shoulders "I am gunna be here... no matter what Moss". She grinned "Im so sorry for the way I have treated you... you are a far better man than Oliver ever will be". Smithy smiled as he pulled her lips up to his, letting his tounge slowly slip into her mouth. She couldnt help but kiss him back, it felt like the most natural thing in the world, but she was plaing a dangerous game, if Oliver caught her she had no doubt in her mind that he would kill her and he was after all just inside the pub, but she just couldnt pull herself away from the gorgeous man infront of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again, please review. jodie :-) xxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you too my three great reviewers hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever, I loved reading your reviews as usual so thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please as always leave a review and let me know what you think. Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

Keeping her arms fixed firmley round his shoulders Stevie never wanted to let go of the tall Inspector as his mouth moved down along her jawline before dropping onto her neck. She ran her hands up and into his dark hair as his hands ran slowly up and down her back finaly resting onto her hips, just underneath her clothing, his hands on her bare skin were driving her insane, sending electric shooks up and down her body. As he pulled away he smiled "Im sorry Stevie". She shook her head "Dont be.. it felt right Smithy". He smiled pulling her back in so there lips met once again. When they pulled away Stevie gestured towards the pub "I need to get back Smithy". Smithy nodded glancing to the ground. She placed her hand to his face watching as his eyes met hers "Oliver, he is going back to his own flat tonight... I could phone you after he has gone and maybe you could come round". Smithy smiled "I cant Stevie... I care to much to be a fling". She shook her head "Your never just be a fling Smithy... come over we can talk". Smithy nodded, glancing down at his watch "Its eleven now Stevie... it will be late". She nodded "If you dont want to, I understand". Smithy smiled "Ring me when he goes.. I will come round". Stevie grinned placing one more kiss to his lips before heading back through the fire exit and into the pub.

Stevie couldnt help the grin on her face as she made her way back into the pub. "Where have you been?" Oliver barked as she sunk down next to him. "Im sorry.. I got chatting to an old friend in the toilets". Oliver nodded "We are leaving in a minute I will take you home". Stevie nodded, pulling her things together and drinking the last of her drink on the table. Smithy walked into the pub and sat down in a spare seat next to Terry. He sent a knowing nod in Callums direction and the pair both knew he had done the right thing. Stevie was after all the most important person in his life and know he had to prove to her he would always look after her. He smiled at her, watching as she pulled her coat round her shoulders. "Going home already?" he smiled to her. "Not that it is any of your buisness but I have an early morning tomorrow" Oliver answered. Stevie simply nodded. "Well Stevie can stay for another". Oliver lent accross the table "She is coming with me..." he smirked glancing round the many people at the table "You lost so give it up... she is mine". Smithy stood from the seat "No... you will never own her" he noticed Stevies face drop to the ground, he rested back down into his seat "Im just saying she could stay for a drink with her friends". Oliver shook his head "No.. Im taking her home". Stevie smiled at Smithy "I want to go.. thanks for the offer". She turned and made her way from the pub.

Smithy placed his empty glass onto the table and rose to his feet, he said his goodbyes and made his way out the door. "You off then Gov?" Callums voice behind him startled him, he turned to face him. "That is usually the reason you leave a pub Stone". Callum nodded "You going somewhere nice?". Smithy glared back at the Sergeant "Home". Callum nodded "So not to see DS Moss then?". Smithy smirked at him "What are you getting at Callum?". He grinned "Nothing Gov.. you just seemed close outside earlier". Smithy began to walk off "Have a good night Smithy". He turned back to him "Just keep your mouth shut Stone... she has enough on her plate with out you winding her up". Callum laughed before pushing the pub door open and going back inside.

Arriving back at her flat Stevie was excited, not that she could let on to Oliver, he was already angry with her for the scene at the pub. She pushed the door open allowing her and Oliver to walk through, once inside he pushed her hard against the wall, he shook his head "Im not gunna hit you Stevie.. I promised you I wouldnt anymore but I am so disapointed in you". She glanced to the ground as he placed his hands either side of her body "Its a good job no other man would want you eh?" he smirked. He moved to the front door "Im going on a corse tomorrow I'll come round in the morning before I leave". She nodded, watching as he moved out the door and pulling it closed behind himself. Stevie rumaged around in her pocket to find her phone before dialling. "He gone Moss" Smithy answered the phone. Stevie laughed "No hello?". Smithy grinned "Well Im in your back garden and its bloody freezing out here... so if he is gone let me in". Stevie laughed "Ok.. Im just coming". She hung up the phone, moving through the flat she paused at the full length mirror in her hall way looking herself up and down before she contiued into the kitchen, she pulled the bolt accross and the door open to see Smithy waiting on the other side.

Once inside he pushed the door shut and watched as she made her way accross the kitchen, turning the kettle on. She took two cups from the cuboard placing them on the side. "Tea or coffee?" she turned and grinned at him. He smiled moving towards her he placed a slight kiss to her lips "Tea please". She turned back dropping a tea bag into the cup, she moved to the fridge pulling a small carton of milk, she turned back to him moving towards the boiling kettle next to him she kept her eyes trained on him. She placed the milk down on the counter next to the cups before taking hold of his cold hand "Thank you for coming over". He grinned "There is no where Id rather be Moss". He lifted the freshly boiled kettle from the side to pour the drink, as she backed away from him he placed it back to the side. "Whats the matter Stevie... you look like you have seen a ghost?" she simply shook her head running her hand through her hair. Smithy glanced to the kettle before back to the small Ds. "You thought I was gunna..." he gestured to the kettle, the words making him feel to sick to finish his sentence. He shook his head as he moved towards her, pulling her into his arms "Stevie... I would never ever hurt you... you are safe with me". She smiled slightly wiping the tear that had escaped her eye from her face. "Im sorry... Im so sorry Smithy I know you wouldnt". He lent down placing his lips slowly to hers for a few seconds before pulling away "I love you Moss, I will look after you I promise" she smiled at him "I know.. I love you too". He lent down once again, placing his lips to hers, allowing his hands to slowly wander up and down her body, she pulled away taking hold of his hands. He smiled "Im sorry... Im being to full on".He moved back away from her towards the kettle to finish the drinks. She shook her head "No.. your not Smithy its just..." she stopped mid sentence pulling his hands leading him out of the kitchen and to her bedroom door as she pushed it open he stopped pulling her round to face him. "Stevie are you sure this is what you want?" she ran her eyes up and down his body before staring deeply into his eyes "Yeah... Im sure Smithy". He followed her into the bedroom pushing the door closed behind them.

Inside the bedroom Smithy couldnt contain his lust as he let his tounge slip deep into her mouth. His hands running over her body,  
>pulling at her top, lifting up over her head as her hands began unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled away glancing down at her bruised body, running his hands over the blue and green that stained her, he smiled back to her "You are stunning... you know that?". She grinned slightly, feeling her cheeks blush red before pushing her lips back up to his. She guided him over to the bed. Laying down she pulled him on top of her. Running her hands up and his chest before pulling at the buttons on his jeans. He ran his hand down her face and smiled, he couldnt quite believe how lucky he was at this exact moment in time "You are amazing" he paused running his hand through her hair "I do love you Moss", she smiled "I love you too". As the night drew on and the two continued to explore a side to each other they never had before Stevie couldnt help but wonder what it would be like if she did leave Oliver, Smithy was the man of her dreams and she wanted to be with him but there relationship would have to remain a secret.<p>

Stevie stired slightly glancing at the gorgeous man laying next to her. Hearing the key turn in the lock she sat up in the bed, only one person had a key to her flat and that was Oliver and here she was laying in bed with Smithy. She shook Smithy and watched as he groaned to life. "Smithy..." she whispeared, she could hear Oliver walking through the hall calling out her name. "Smithy... Oliver is here".

* * *

><p><strong>Incase I dont get another chapter to this story uploaded before tomorrow I hope you all have a great christmas... I will try and get another up of Innocent until proven guilty later though. Please review thanks. Jodie :-) and merry christmas xxxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you hollielove7170, becky7654 ans steviesmithy4ever for your reviews of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one but please be warned it does have some violence in it again. Please review thank you Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

"Hi... how are you?" Stevie smiled opening the bedroom door and glancing to Oliver as he walked towards her. "What are you still doing in bed?" he barked glancing round the bedroom. Stevie glanced back through the door scanning the room quickly before back to Oliver. "I had a headake.." he walked through to the kitchen gesturing to the counter. Stevie stood in the door way. "Why are there two cups out?". Stevies mind shot back to the drink Smithy was making before the two of them got distracted. "I... erm... I knew you were coming over at some point". Oliver looked at her, an angry glint in his eyes, he pushed the cups to the floor "Liar... there is someone here". He marched towards her, pushing her from the door way so he could pass her. He walked into the living room, glancing round the empty room, he turned to her. "Who have you had here?" she shook her head as he pushed past her once again making his way to the bedroom, worry ran through Stevie. Once inside he glared at the unmade bed, he made his way over to the large walk in wardrobes and pulled the doors open, pushing the clothes aside, he slammed the doors shut. Turning back to the large room and where Stevie stood in the middle of it, he smirked making his way past Stevie and into the ensuite bathroom, he glared round before walking back to Stevie, he grabbed her arm, pulling her small body towards him. "If I find out you have had someone here... I will kill you" he spat, he ran his eyes up and down her body "Its a good job no other man would look twice at you". He lent down placing his lips to hers "And that I love you" he smiled running his hand over her face. Stevie nodded "I love you too" she whispeared. He glanced down at his watch. "I have to go... I'll be back tomorrow morning". Stevie nodded slowly, she followed him through the door and down the hall to the front door.

Returning to the bedroom she glanced round, "Smithy..." she whispeared watching as he slid out from under the bed. He smiled raising to his feet. "This other man thing isnt easy you know Moss" he grinned. She nodded before glancing to the floor, she suddenley felt very ashamed of herself. She watched as he rumaged under the bed in search of his missing shirt. When he stood back up to his full height he smiled at her, "You ok?". Stevie simply nodded before making her way to the kitchen. He followed grabbing her waiste and turning her to face him. "Whats the matter?" he asked. She gestured to the broken cups on the floor "I need to get this cleaned up" she pulled away from him. He watched as she opened a cuboard and pulled out a dustpan and brush. He moved over grabbing her hand he turned her back to him. "Do you regret last night?". Stevie shook her head and smiled "Do you?". Smithy laughed pulling her into his arms, he ran his hand up and down her back "I love you Stevie Moss" he grinned kissing the top of her head. She pulled away raising her hand to her face wiping her tears away. Smithy moved his thumb to her face, running it under her eye to catch any tears she missed. "Why do you let him put you down?" he asked. Stevie glanced to the ground "There just words Smithy it doesnt mean anything". Smithy nodded "No... it dont mean anything.. but it still hurts..." he paused lifting her chin so there eyes met, he pushed his lips down gently onto hers for a few seconds "You are beautiful Stevie.. and dont let him convince you different". Stevie nodded slightly a smile appering on her face. he ran his hands slowly up and down her dressing gown before grinning "Now he said he was away for the night.." Stevie nodded. Smithy placed his hand to her face "Good you can come to mine after work".

The day seemed to drag past Stevie was counting the minutes until she could get Smithy alone again, he was everything Oliver wasnt, and after last night Stevies desire to be with him was stronger than ever. Mickey perched onto the edge of her desk a smile creeping over his face "Whats made you so happy?" he grinned. Stevie shook her head "Nothing.. just a good day Mickey".  
>Mickey smirked "Yeah... yeah.. so nothing to do with doctor Oliver then". Stevie shook her head as Mickey rose from the desk "Well Im gunna be honest Stevie... I didnt like him, but after last night I think he is the best thing to happen to you" he placed his hand to her shoulder as he walked off. Stevie couldnt help but feel the grin on her face fade, Oliver had got on well with all her colleagues last night, for the first time, but he was far from the best thing to happen to her, the brusies and burns that stained her body were enough to prove that.<p>

Arriving at thr door, she straightened her clothes before knocking lightly. She heard his foot steps thumping down the stairs and the light in the hall shine on as he pulled the door open. Her eyes lit up seeing him standing infront of her in only a towel. "You are early Moss?" he smiled. Stevie nodded moving through the open door "I didnt think you would mind". Smithy pushed the door shut and grinned at her "Not at all... I'll go and put some clothes on" he gestured to the kitchen "Get your self a drink if you want... there is wine in the fridge" he grinned before heading back up the stairs. Stevie walked into the kitchen, dropping her small bag of clothes onto the kitchen table before pulling the fridge door open and pulling out the large bottle of red wine. She moved to the cuboard pulling out two glasses before pouring the drinks, she felt so at home in Smithys house, but she spent many a evening there in the past. She smiled as his warm arms wrapped round her waiste and he lent over her shoulder placing a kiss to her cheek. She past him a glass of wine and raised the bottle slightly "If I didnt know better Inspector Smith I'd say you are trying to get me drunk". He laughed taking the glass from her hand and placing it back onto the table, he spun her round pulling her close into his body. Her hands shot to his neck pulling his lips down onto hers. his tounge slipped slowly into her mouth. She moved her hands round his neck and down onto his chest, she pushed him back slightly, keeping her mouth tight to his. He pulled on her body and began leading the way from the kitchen and down the hall. he pushed her lightly down onto the stairs and covered her body with his as he lent over her small frame. Letting his hands wander up and down her body before moving his mouth down onto her neck. She pulled his t-shirt up over his head before resting her hands onto his chest. As he pulled away he grinned at her, his heavy breathing tickling her face as he lent back into her mouth. He pushed himself up from the stairs pulling on her hand so she rose into his body, he lead the way slowly up the staircase.

A few hours later Stevie waltzed down there stairs wearin only one of Smithys old tops, she grinned to herself as she walked into the living room and slid down onto his sofa. She heard him following down the stairs and move into the kitchen. Before appering in the door way with the bottle of wine and the two full glasses. He sunk down onto the sofa next to her placing the drinks to the floor infront of them. He wrapped his arm tight round her shoulder pulling her into his body, she ran her hand up and down his bare chest. "Its christmas in a couple of days" he began. Stevie nodded, she was dreading the occasion, just like every other year. "Spend it with me?" he asked, his voice barely above a whispear, she couldnt help but think he sounded like a shy child. Stevie looked up at him "I dunno Smithy.. I dont know what I would say to Oliver". Smithy nodded that was the reply he was expecting. "It dont matter" he sighed. Stevie lent up placing a kiss to his lips. "I'll think of something" she smiled. Smithy couldnt help the excitment coming through in his voice "Yeah?" he quickly replaced it with the most casual voice he could manager "Cause you dont have to". Stevie couldnt help but laugh at him "I want to be with you".

The following morning Stevie returned home, having forgot her hair straighteners, she couldnt go to work without perfecting her messy hair first. She pushed her front door open and made her way through to her bedroom, plugging them into the wall,  
>she walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth before walking back into the bedroom. Seeing the man in the doorway she jumped "Oliver... I didnt think I would see you until tonight" she smiled. She rested down onto the seat infront of her small dressing table glancing in the mirror at the silent man in the door way. "Is everything ok?" she asked. He moved over and stood close behind her "I came back last night.. I got here about eleven". Stevie began to panic as her eyes darted from his in the mirror. He pushed her face down onto the table "You wernt here... you havent been here all night". Stevie struggled "I can explain Oliver". Pulling her arm out he pushed it down onto the dressing table and raised the hair straighteners with the other. "Oliver..." she pleaded "I had to go to..." He pushed the scorching tongs down onto her arm and she screamed out in pain. he held them there for a few seconds before pulling them away. He slammed them down onto the table and pulled to her feet pushing her against the wall. "Where were you?" he screamed moving into her face. "I was at my mums she is ill... I had to go and look after her". He pulled her hair forcing her onto her knees. "I tried to ring you". Stevie forced a smile to her face "My phone died". He grabbed on her hair pulling her back up to her feet "If I find out you have lied to me...". Stevie shook her head slowly "No.. Im not Oliver... she is really ill, she wants me to go back at the weekend". He smiled at her "We should both go... as its christmas". Stevie smiled "You are working Christmas eve I want to leave then". He smiled "Shit.. I'll see you boxing day though". Stevie nodded slowly. He smiled and gestured to her arm "Now clean yourself up or your be late for work".<p>

Arriving at work Stevie sighed making her way towards Smithys office. She walked in pushing his door closed behind her, she moved over to where he sat collapsing into his arms. He kissed her head running his hand up and down her back, "You ok Moss?" Stevie nodded before rising back to her feet. Smithy grabbed her arm, hearing her express her pain, he jumped to his feet. He took hold of her hand, he kept his eyes on her face as he ran her sleve back. Glancing down to the burn he shook his head "Did he do that?" Stevie shook her head "No.. it was an accident". Smithy ran his hand over her face "Dont lie to me Stevie.. did Oliver do it?". She nodded, he pushed past her and made his way to the door. Stevie moved over pushing the door shut and moving Smithys hand from the handle. "Please dont Smithy... I already have one violent man in my life I dont want another". He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms tight round her. He sighed "I love you Moss... Im not going to keep letting him do this to you". Stevie smiled slightly "I can come round for christmas". Smithy lifted her chin so there eyes met, he placed a slight kiss to her lips and smiled "Thats great Moss". He glanced back down to the burn still showing on her arm. "I swear Im not gunna keep letting him do this Stevie... if he lays another finger on you I'll..." she pushed her lips back to his silencing him. All that mattered to her was she was going to spend christmas with the man she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. please review. Jodie :-) xx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. This chapter is a fairly happy one so I hope you all enjoy it. Im sorry about the length because it is quite long but I have been planning this chapter for a while and had loads of ideas to put in it. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

Waking up the morning of Christmas Eve Stevie couldnt help but think she was in bed with the wrong man as Olivers body shifted next to her. She smiled as he rolled over to face her "Morning.." she smiled. He grunted slightly sitting up in the bed "What time are you leaving later?". Stevie glanced to her packed bag "Erm... Im working until six so I'll come back and get my stuff and then set off". Oliver nodded before rising from the bed and walking into the bathroom. Stevie couldnt be happier, her and Smithy both had Christmas day off and were going to be spending it together. Stevie couldnt contain her smile all day at work. The case she was working on was fairly open and shut and she was pleased as the hours seemed to tick by fairly quickly. After work she returned home, pushing the key into the lock the voice behind her startled her. "Hi" she turned to face him "Hi Oliver... what are you doing here?" she smiled. He placed a kiss to her lips "I am not starting at work until eight I thought I would come and say goodbye". Stevie nodded holding the door for him to walk through. The two walked through the flat and into the bedroom where Stevie picked up her bag of clothes and smiled at him "I wanted to get off soon" she sighed as he ran his hand over her face. Oliver nodded "Ok.. I just wanted to see you before you went". The two made there way back through the flat and out of door and Stevie pulled it shut behind them. "Im going to move in" Oliver smiled. Stevie tried to force a smile onto her face as she gestured to her flat "What here?". oliver nodded, kissing her lips once again "Yeah... I was going to surprise you but I couldnt hide it any longer". Stevie smiled pulling her car door open "I will see you in a few days" she sighed before getting in and starting the engine.

Knocking on his front door, Stevie didnt even notice Olivers car pull up on the oppisite side of the road. "Hello Moss" He grinned as he pulled the door open. "Merry Christmas" she beamed stepping in the front door. He reached round to the coat rack behind the still open front door, he produced a tiny Santa outfit "I got you a present" he grinned. Stevie shook her head taking the outfit and running her fingers down the lace of the outfit "I think that is more of a present for you" she grinned holding the outfit against her body. Smithy laughed "Well Im sure we can both enjoy the benifits of it". He moved foward backing Stevie against the wall he pushed his lips tight down onto hers letting his tounge slowly invade her mouth. He pushed the front door closed with his foot as his hands ran up her back. As he pulled away he smiled tucking her hair behind her ear "There is a catch..." he began glancing to the floor "My Mum is coming for dinner tomorrow". Stevie smiled pulling from his arms and making her way into his living room, he followed "Is that ok?" he smiled watching as she sunk down onto the sofa. Stevie nodded "Corse.. its just.. have you told her about me?". Smithy smiled sitting down beside the small DS before wrapping his arm round her shoulder. "I have told her you are a friend..." he paused watching the relief appear on her face. He smiled "You should talk to her though..." Stevie glanced up at him, he diverted his eyes to the ground "She knows what you are going through... my dad he used to hit her". Stevie placed her hand to his leg, squezzing him tight to let him know she was there and she cared. "Thats why I dont see him..." he glanced back to her "Anyway this is about us being together for christmas". Stevie nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips. He gestured to the christmas tree "Open your present" she glanced to the box under the tree. "Its not christmas until tomorrow... and we said we wernt buying each other anything". He smiled "Just open it Moss" she stood up moving towards the tree. She picked the present up and gestured to her bag "Your present is in there". Smithy smiled as she walked to the bag and opened it and pulled out the box, passing it too him. Stevie grinned as she stared at the diamond necklace in her box, she glanced at him and the wrapped box he still held tight in his hand. "Its.. Smithy its beautiful". He smiled as she sunk down next to him and took it from the box wrapping it round her neck. He lifted it from her skin "It suits you". Stevie pushed her lips onto his placing her hands onto his chest. When she pulled away she smiled glancing down to the box in his hands "Are you going to open that?" she asked. Smithy nodded before pulling the paper from the gift. He opened the box and smiled at the gold watch before back to Stevie. "I didnt really know what to get you". She watched as he took it from the box. "Its perfect" he grinned. Stevie took it from his hands turning it over she pointed to the inscription. He laughed "Love you always, Moss". She grinned "Yeah... I wanted it to be special". He pulled the watch round his wrist and smiled "It is... and you are special". He pushed his lips to hers, and she deepend the kiss. As Smithy pulled away she lent her forehead onto his. His breath was heavy as he ran his hand down along her necklace before resting on the main diamonds at the bottom. "I think it is only fair you try your other present on now" he grinned. She pushed her lips back onto his briefly before pulling away. "I have nothing to give you now though... I wont be a very good Santa without any gifts for you". He placed his hands onto her hips "You have plenty to give me" he grinned. She stood up making her way to the door. "I will be back in a minute". Appering in the door way in the tiny outfit Smithy couldnt divert his eyes from the tiny outfit struggling to contain her body "You look..." he paused letting his eyes run up and down her body, he grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. She stood between his legs. "You look fucking amazing" he grinned, running his hand up her legs. "Right..." she grinned pushing him back against the sofa, she began unbuttoning his shift "Now for your next present" she smiled pulling his shirt down his arms.

Standing in the kitchen doorway Stevie couldnt help the grin that took over her face at Smithys version of Merry Christmas Everybody as it played out through the radio. As he turned round and caught a glimpse of her, she noticed him blush slightly "How long of you been stood there Moss?". Stevie laughed harder than she had in a long time. He smiled "Long enough obviously eh?". She nodded "You have a beautiful voice". He smiled moving towards her he pushed his lips hard down onto hers, running his hand slowly through her hair "I love you" he smiled as he pulled away. He walked back over to the turkey resting on the kitchen side, he lifted it up pushing it into the oven. he turned back to her "Im gunna go and have a shower before my Mum gets here". Stevie nodded as he moved past her in the door way. She grabbed his hand and grinned "Do you want some company".

The knock on the front door filled Stevie with nerves. She rose from the sofa and smiled as Smithy moved through the door with a small fair haired lady in tow. She moved foward and smiled to Stevie. "Mum... this is Stevie" he grinned. His mum smiled "Go and put the kettle on then Dale.. Im sure Stevie and I will be just fine". Smithy smiled at Stevie, she looked nervous before walking from the room. "Stevie.. sit down" she smiled, watching as Stevie sunk into the seat. "Pauline" she smiled holding her hand out. Stevie relaxed slightly. "Dale has told me a lot about you... he is very fond of you". Stevie glanced to the floor her hand running over her necklace "Smithy... sorry, Dale means a lot to me too". Pauline laughed "Everyone calls him Smithy.. they always have". Stevie nodded and grinned slightly. Smithy walked back into the room and sat down on the sofa next to Stevie. Pauline smiled to Smithy and raised to her feet "I'll check what disaster you are cooking us for dinner Dale" she smiled to him leaving the couple alone. Smithy ran his hand through her hair "Are you ok Moss?" he smiled. Stevie nodded "Im fine... you're Mum is nice". Smithy lent down placing a quick kiss to her lips.

After the roast dinner Smithy watched as Stevie cleared away the dinner things he grinned at her "Leave that I will do it later". Stevie shook her head glancing from Smithy to Pauline. "No I'll wash up you two should go and sit down" she gestured to the door. Smithy rose to his feet "You dont have to Moss". Stevie nodded "Its fine Smithy... go and sit down". He smiled walking through the door. Pauline smiled as he left "I will give you a hand". She began searching in the draws for something to dry the washing up with. Stevie smiled pulling one from a cuboard. Pauline gave an awkward look "Well I would never of thought of looking there... obviously you know his kitchen better than me". Stevie nodded "I spend a lot of time here". Pauline began wiping the wet plates. "So are you two only friends?" she asked. Stevie smiled awkwardly and nodded. Pauline picked up another plate and began wiping it. "He is very fond of you... I have not seen him this happy for years". Stevie smiled, her hand shot to the necklace Smithy had given her the day before, she ran it through her fingers. "He talks about you all the time... all I used to hear about was his job but now I feel like I have known you years the amount he talks of you". Stevie grinned looking to the woman "Im sorry" Stevie didnt really know why she was appolygising but it felt like the right thing to say. Pauline grinned "Im not complaining its nice for him to have something other than his job..." she paused picking up another plate "Your necklace is nice... did Dale give it too you?" Stevie nodded raising her hand to it once again. Pauline smiled "I dont want to see him get hurt". Stevie turned to face her "I dont want to hurt him... he means the world to me.." she glanced down to the washing up "Its complicated". Pauline nodded "It always is". Stevie turned back to her once again, pulling up her sleve to reveal the burn on her arm. Pauline glanced at it before to the small blonde "That looks nasty... how did you do it?" she smiled. Stevie pulled the sleve back over her arm "I already have a boyfriend". Pauline smiled picking up some more washing up "And he did that to you?". Stevie nodded as her eyes filled up with tears. Pauline pulled a chair out from the table "Sit down love" Stevie rested into the chair and Pauline pulled the one out next to her. "I know how you are feeling, but if this man is hurting you... you must leave him". Stevie shook her head "I cant... I want to, I want to be with Dale". Pauline nodded "I know you do and he wants to be with you to" she paused wrapping her arm round Stevies shoulder as the tears began to pour down her cheeks, she allowed her strong barriers to crumble away, something she never did easily. Stevie smiled weakly to Pauline "I love Dale he is an amazing man". Pauline pulled Stevie into a hug as more tears began to pour down her cheeks. Stevie heard him appear in the door way and attempted to hide her tears, but feeling Pauline move from her, Smithy wrapped his arms tight round her, he kissed the top of her head "I love you" he smiled weakly. He glanced up to Pauline and she nodded before pulling the door closed behind herself.

As the day drew to an end Pauline began to say her goodbyes. She turned to Smithy "Im assuming you are not coming tomorrow then Dale?" she smiled. Smithy shook his head. Stevie stepped to his side "Where are you ment to be going tomorrow?" she asked. "No where" Smithy replied. Pauline glanced at him before to Stevie "We have a family party every boxing day... Dale never comes because he is stubborn and doesnt get on with his brother". Stevie smiled to him "You have to go". Pauline smiled "You are more than welcome too Stevie". Stevie grinned "Then its settled". Smithy groaned before showing his Mother out. Walking back into the living room he glanced at where Stevie sat. "Thanks for that Moss" he groaned. She laughed "There your family and they want you there". Smithy nodded "Yeah... your ment to be going home tomorrow though". Stevie smiled "I'll ring Oliver and tell him I have to stay on a bit longer". Smithy smiled wrapping his arm round her shoulder "Looks like I dont have a choice then" he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading please review :-) xxxx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you once again to becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for all your reviews so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thank you so much Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

Waking up next to Stevie he placed a slight kiss to her head and smiled as her eyes flicked open. "Morning" she grinned as he lent over her body "Morning gorgeous". He pushed his lips tight down onto hers, before locking his fingers tight into hers. She climbed from the bead staring back deep into his eyes "Are you getting up?" he grabbed her arm "No... I think you should come back to bed". She laughed placing a kiss to his lips "No... I have to get ready to meet your family, now get up lazy" he laughed laying back down onto the bed pulling the covers over his head. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs he could hear Stevie on the phone. "Oliver Im sorry... I have to stay a bit longer... my mum she needs me". He pushed the door open and smiled to her reamining silent. "Im sorry Oliver.. I will ring you tonight.." and with that she hung the phone up. Smithy moved over wrapping his arms tightly round her. "I have told him I will be home tomorrow morning... he has moved his stuff in to my flat". He ran his hand through her hair before pulling her away slightly "Lets enjoy today... we will worry about you going home later". Stevie nodded placing her lips tightly to his.

Pulling up outside Paulines house Stevie suddenley felt really nervous, she had spent hours getting ready for this evening but she still didnt feel ready, this was Smithys family and she really wanted to make a good impression. He grinned at her "You look gorgeous". "Smithy..." she began quietly as he reached for the door handle. He turned to face her. "Am I hear as a friend or your girlfriend?" Smithy grinned slightly "What do you want to be Moss?". Stevie glanced to the house "I want to be your girlfriend". Smithy placed his hand to the back of her neck pulling her lips up to his. As he pulled away he smiled "You are always my girlfriend in my eyes sweetheart". She grinned glancing back to the house. "Come on then lets get it over with" he sighed opening the door. Smithy pushed his key into his mothers front door and let himself and Stevie in. Walking into the living room Stevie smiled around the few people that sat their. Smithy walked to an older woman and lent down placing a kiss to her cheek. "Stevie.." he grabbed her hand pulling her closer "This is my Nan... This is Stevie" he introduced the two. The older lady nodded pulling Stevie down and kissing her cheek. "I hear you and our Dale are dating" she smiled. Stevie nodded glancing to Smithy. He grabbed her hand once again leading her towards a couple sitting just accross. He shook the mans hand, before resting down onto a seat next to him. Stevie could feel everyone in the rooms eyes watching her as Smithy pulled her down onto his lap. Pauline walked into the room and stevie smiled, pleased to see a familiar face. "Dale you're here" she grinned walking towards them. Stevie caught site of the man who enterted the room just behind her. He looked like Smithy, an Older version of him. The man walked over and nodded slightly. Smithy returned the nod before wrapping his arm tight round Stevie and returning his eyes to the couple he had been in conversation with. Pauline was talking to a young girl sitting on the sofa, headphones hanging from her ears. They both glanced over to Stevie and she glanced down well aware they were talking about her. "Stevie.." Pauline smiled as she approached "As Dale seems to have lost all his manners, why dont you come with me and I will get you a drink". Stevie nodded slightly raising from Smithys clutches. "I'll be right here if you need me Moss" he smiled as she walked away.

Once in the kitchen Pauline turned to her "What would you like to drink Stevie?". Stevie smiled "Just a coke please". Pauline grinned "Dale convinced you to drive home". Stevie nodded taking the glass from her. Stevie glanced to the door as the man entered, she already knew he was Smithys brother she could tell just looking at him. Pauline smiled "Darren this is Stevie.. Dales friend. Stevie this is Dales brother Darren". Stevie smiled at Darren as he lent against the kitchen side. "How did you con him into coming then... he has avoided it for years". Stevie smiled "He wanted to see his family". Pauline walked towards the door and towards the living room. Stevie went to follow but Darrens words dragged her back "He isnt what he makes himself out to be..." she turned to face him "Dont be fooled by him". Stevie smiled "I know him". Darren shook his head moving past her "You know who he wants you to know... the good guy, there is evil in him". Darren walked through the door and towards the living room, leaving Stevie slightly stunned.

Stevie returned to the living room glancing to where Smithy still sat now with a beer in his hand. She made her way to where Darren sat and rested down next to him. "What do you mean?". She glanced to Smithy, he was staring at her, she could tell he wasnt happy she was talking to his brother. "He makes himself out to be Mr perfect... just dont be fooled by him". Stevie shook her head "I know him... I know he is a good man". She rose to her feet "He has made my life hell from the moment he was born... he is a waste of space". She glanced down at him "I know you dont get on.. he has told me..." Darren inturupted "Did he tell you why?" Stevie shook her head slightly. "Everything ok?" Smithys words behind her startled her as he wrapped his arm round her back. She nodded watching as Darren stood up "Yeah just filling your lady friend here in on who she is getting herself involved with". Smithy glared as Darren walked away "What did he say?" he asked glaring back to Stevie. She shook her head "Nothing really... he was talking in riddles". Smithy nodded "Just stay away from him he is a waste of space". Stevie laughed moving from Smithys arms and walking away "Funny... thats the same as what he said about you".

Following her into the kitchen he smiled as she rested onto the side. "Why did you and Darren fall out?". Smithy glanced to the ground. "What did he say?". Stevie shook her head "Im asking you?". Smithy sighed "Ok... we fell out because he is gay". Stevie shook her head "So... I dont understand". Smithy smiled "When he came out... I made it really difficult for him.. and he has never forgiven me". Stevie smiled "Are you homophobic?". Smithy shook his head "Of corse not.. I was thirteen Stevie.. all I was interested in was girls, he was seventeen I couldnt understand how he was interested in men". Stevie shook her head "So have you told him you dont care now.." Smithy smiled "Its not that simple". Stevie shook her head "He is your brother... make it that simple". Smithy shook his head "No.. its not Stevie, my family we are disfunctunal". Stevie glanced to the floor "Why are you talking in riddles... he did it and now you are... what are you hiding from me". Smithy moved close lifting her chin. "My dad Darren was always his favourite, I was the mistake, the one that got in the way, he hated me, said I ruined his life when I was born" he paused moving and pushing the door shut, turning to her. "I wasnt wanted... he used to hit me, lock me in cuboards.. I couldnt do anything with my family, he wouldnt let me I was always the outcast". Stevie moved over and ran her hand up his arm "When I found out Darren was gay.. he confided in me asked me not to tell anyone.. I went straight to my dad and told him". Stevie shook her head "What did he do?". Smithy sighed "He beat him... for the first time it was him and not me" Smithy took her hand "He put him in hospital Stevie.. I stood and watched, it was all my fault and Darren wont ever forgive me for that". Smithy shook his head "He said I ruined his life... that him, mum and dad were happy until I came along I ruined everything". Stevie moved close pushing her lips to his "That is not your fault Smithy... you were a kid". Smithy nodded "Yeah it was.. my dad, he is a nasty piece of work, he always has been, and I did that knowing what he would do to Darren". Stevie pulled him into a hug before glancing to the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. "Do you want to go?" Smithy glanced up "Its only eight Stevie". She smiled "If I had known how hard this must be on you I would never of made you come" she paused pulling his lips back down to hers "Lets go home... and make the most of our last night together". Smithy nodded pulling her hand towards the door.

Smithy wrapped his arm round her shoulder pulling her tight so her back rested into his chest. He grinned glancing around the bedroom. "You are amazing Moss". She smiled turning and placing a slight kiss to his lips. As she pulled away she rested back into his body, running her fingers through his. "Why didnt you tell me how your dad treated you?". Smithy sighed "You have enough going on Moss, without me giving you extra to worry about". She sighed "But I am your girlfriend". Smithy kissed the top of her head "Are you?" he whispeared. Stevie nodded slightly "I know we dont have a conventunal relationship... but you mean the world to me Dale Smith.. I want you to talk to me about anything". Smithy nodded grinning at the small blonde "You want me to be honest..." Stevie tilted her head to face him "yeah I do". Smithy kissed her lips gently "I dont want to be a secret... I want you to leave Oliver and be with me". Stevie shook her head "I cant.. he will have me done for assult". He shook his head "No.. not if you tell the truth Stevie... I have told you something that was really hard for me, I know you admitting what Oliver has done wont be easy, but if you want to be with me you will have to do it" he paused kissing her head "I care to much to be a secret Stevie... I want to show you off, to tell everyone I love you and that you love me too... I want to marry you, have kids with you" he paused "But we cant Stevie... not unless you end things with him so we can put him behind us and be a real couple" Stevie ran her hand over his face, trying to find the words to say. "I dont know how much longer I can be with you Stevie, knowing you are going home to him" he sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you once again for the great reviews. Please let me know what you think. Thanks :-) xxx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the reviews so far hollielove7170, steviesmithy4ever and becky7654 they are great as usual. Im so glad you like this and my other storys. I am gunna say this chapter has quite a disturbing end so please be warned. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

"Smithy..." she sighed sitting up in the bed "You know there is nothing I want more than you, but I cant leave Oliver" she grabbed for her clothes from the floor pulling them over her body. She climbed from the bed making her way to the door. "Do you not trust me?" he asked. She turned back to face him. "Of corse I do... I know you wouldnt hurt me". Smithy nodded "So why wont you let me protect you?". Stevie walked back over resting down onto the bed next to him. "Smithy... I love you so much... I do you know I do but if I leave him, my whole life will fall apart". Smithy shook his head "No... do you honestly believe it is him holdong your life together?". Stevie smiled "No I dont... its you keeping me together Smithy but he will humiliate me... he wont just let me go". Smithy took her hand "Stevie whatever he says or does cant be as half as bad as the beatings the burns and god knows what else he is doing to you that you arent telling me". Stevie glanced up at him "You swear to me Smithy... promise me you will still be here when it all comes out... everything he has done to me". Smithy nodded, he pulled her tight into his chest "Of corse... Stevie I will stand by you.. I love you". He kissed her forhead relaxing back down onto the bed, he pulled her down so her head rested onto his chest.

Arriving home Stevie was anxious to get it all out in the open, be honest with Oliver so she and Smithy could be together. Walking through the hall she couldnt help but notice how quite it was. "Oliver... are you here?" she called as she made her way into the bedroom. She placed her bag down to the floor and ran her fingers over a necklace. "Your home.." he smiled as he walked up behind her. She turned to face him. "Yeah" she smiled. "How is your Mum?" he asked taking hold of her hand. She smiled "She is fine... we need to talk Oliver". He nodded "Yeah we do you lying little slut". He grabbed her hair forcing her to the floor. "I followed you... I know where you have been.. with him". Stevie tried to pull away but his foot swung into her ribs. "Please Oliver stop..." she begged. He grabbed her hair pulling her to her feet "Oh Im sure Inspector Smith will kiss it better for you". He ripped her necklace from her body "He give you this did he?". "Please Oliver just give it back to me". He pushed her against the wall "You are my girlfriend... I told you to stay away from him". She nodded "I know.. Im sorry... I love him Oliver". His hand slapped her face knocking her back to the ground. "You are never going to see him again" he screamed. "You cant stop me... beat me up... do what you want to me, I will still love him". He grabbed her hair pulling her from the bedroom "No... you are never going to see him again".

"Gov" Callum called from his office door way. Smithy looked up. "Nate and Ben have been called to a domestic". Smithy nodded "Ok thats fine". Callum moved in the room slightly "Its at Stevies". Smithy jumped up from the seat following the Sergeant from the room. "The neighbor called it in... she said she could hear screaming" Callum continued as they both jogged there way to the car. Smithy ran into the flat and glanced around. He could hear the voices in the kitchen and ran down the hall. Seeing Oliver he pinned him against the wall "If you have hurt her... I swear to you I'll kill you". Oliver smirked as Nate and Ben pulled him back. "This yours.." Oliver dropped the necklace to the table "She wont be needing it now". Smithy took the necklace and glanced around the room "Where is she... where is Stevie?". Nate grabbed Oliver pulling him from the room. "We cant find her Gov... he wont tell us what he has done with her". Smithy went to move past Ben but Callum came into the doorway "No.. CID are gunna interview him.. Ben go with Nate get him back to the nick". Smithy shook his head "No... I want to talk to him, I'll beat it out of him if I have too". Callum pushed him back into the kitchen "Smithy.. he wants you to react, the best thing you can do is leave him to CID and we will search this place". Ben walked back into the kitchen "Serge can I have a word?". Callum nodded. "What has he said?" Smithy inturupted "What ever your gunna tell him, you can tell me to" Ben glanced at Callum before returning his eyes to Smithy "He has said he isnt going to tell her where she is until..." he stoped and glanced to Callum. Smithy moved towards him "Until what?" he shouted. Ben removed his hat and glanced to the angry Inspector "He said he will tell us where she is once he knows its been long enough that there is no way she will still be alive".

Smithy and Callum watched through the window as the officers began the interview. "Right... you know why you are here?" Neil asked sitting accross the interview table from Oliver. "Yes... because Inspector Smith has been having an affair with my girlfriend". Neil shook his head "No.. because you have taken DS Moss somewhere". Oliver smiled "What is the time?". Neil shook his head "Im asking the questions, Where is DS Moss?". Oliver laughed "I would only give her a couple of days... she is weak, she will give up". Smithy banged his fist against the wall behind him "Bastard... if she dies.. Im gunna kill him". "Oi dont talk like that.. we will find her". Oliver rose from his seat "Is he in there..." he pointed to the mirrored window. "I bet its eating you up inside Inspector Smith... she is going to die.. and its all your fault". Oliver plonked back down into the seat "I will tell you where she is in a weeks time, she will be dead by then... until then I will answer all of your futher questions with a no comment answer".

Smithy walked out the room and waited outside for Oliver "I swear I will kill you.." he shouted as the door opened. Callum pulled him back. "Smithy.. this isnt helping". Neil gestured to Nate to take Oliver away. "Smithy... you need to get your temper under control... we will find her". Smithy nodded "Yeah... but its gunna be too late.. give me five minutes with him, I will get it out of him". Neil shook his head "No... you go anywhere near him I will have you removed from the station, you leave it to us". Smithy walked to his office slamming the door behind him. A few moments later Callum stormed in slamming the door shut. "Calm down..." Callum shouted. "Calm down.. if she isnt dead now.. he is gunna leave her suffering going through hell until she is". Callum shook his head watching as the Inspector sunk down into his chair, tears falling from his eyes. "This is my fault Callum... I knew what he was doing to her and I still put pressure on her to leave him..." he paused wiping the tears from his face "If she dies its my fault... I need to find her". Callum nodded "Come on..". Smithy shook his head "Where?". Callum smiled "You want five miutes with him dont you... just dont come to me if you lose your job". Smithy nodded following the Sergeant from the room.

Callum led Oliver into the interview room and smiled to Smithy. "Five minutes... I will be outside". Smithy grabbed Oliver and forced him against the wall. "Where is she?". Oliver laughed "A few more hours... I bet she is struggling for air now... suffocating". Smithy moved close to him "You can let her die... but it wont change anything" he let go of him removing his watch. "Read that..." he pushed the inscription towards Oliver. "She loves me... and if she dies she is gunna die loving me". Oliver glared at him "She was mine... I love her". Smithy shook his head "Love... you dont know the meaning of the word, you beat her, tipped boiling water over her and god knows what else.. can you blame her for not wanting you". Oliver shook his head "We were happy until you started poisoning her against me". Smithy laughed "She cant stand you.. the only reason she stayed with you was because she was petrified of you". Callum entered the observation room and watched as the two men glared at each other. "You still think this was a good idea?" he smiled turning to Neil. Neil nodded "Smithy is keeping his cool... he might get some vital information out of him... you didnt tell him it was a set up?". Callum shook his head. "If you love her... tell me where she is". Oliver shook his head "She is right under your noses" he paused smiling at the Inspector. "I bet she is so scared.. crying, screaming out your name still clinging on to the tiny little hope that you will find her... be her hero". Smithy moved towards him. "I wonder if she has realised yet.. that she is going to die". Smithy pushed him against the wall "Im gunna kill you.." he spat. Neil shook his head glancing to callum "Get him out".

Callum pulled Smithy from Oliver and forced Oliver from the room. Smithy slumped down into a chair. "Smithy..." Neils voice crept up behind him. Smithy turned and glared at him "He is going to let her die". Neil smiled leaning against the desk. "He said she is right under our noses". Smithy glared at him "You set me up... you were listening". Neil nodded "Yeah sorry about that Smithy". Neil walked from the room and down to the cells. Smithy followed. "You said she is suffocating... right under our noses..". Oliver grinned "You all think Im evil.. I gave her an oxygen tank.. otherwise she would of been dead already" he grinned "Her oxygen will have run out by this time tomorrow". Neil glared at him "What have you done with her?". Oliver smiled "No comment".

In the briefing room Smithy sat listening to Neil explain the case. "Hang on a minute Gov?" Grace smiled. Smithy glanced over at her. "You said he has given her an oxygen tank?" Neil nodded "He said she would be dead already if he hadnt". Grace nodded "Ok... he had done that to prolong her death to torture her one last time..." she paused glancing to Smithy, his heart was breaking infront of them. "I think he has buried her alive Gov". Neil shook his head "Surley he is not that sick". Grace glanced at Smithys horrified face "Gov he said she would be dead already.. without the oxygen she would have survivred three hours max... with it she could survive a couple of days". Neil nodded "Thats why he wont tell us where she is yet... right I want Stevies garden dug up and Olivers".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading please review thanks Jodie :-) xxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

Many officers left the station to begin the search for Stevie. Smithy accompained the officers to Stevies flat, when he arrived he glanced round her flat and he couldnt help the tears forming in his eyes. He walked into her living room and sat down on her sofa. Closing his eyes his mind drifted back. The amount of times he had to tell Stevie how he felt about her and he hadnt, maybe if he had she would never of started dating Oliver and then none of this would of happened. "Smithy... Smithy are you listening". He glanced up "Sorry Neil... what were you saying?" he asked weakly. Neil smiled placing his hand onto his shoulder. "All of unifrom are out there digging that garden up... and most of CID have rolled there sleves up too" he paused "They have got a couple of spare shovels... might be better if you kept busy". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. yeah.. I want to help.. just give me a minute". Neil nodded "Of corse... take as long as you need".

Oliver smiled as Grace and Max appeared in the cell door way. "Right get on your feet..." Max barked. Oliver smiled "Im still going to answer any questions no comment... so this is pointless". Max smiled "Mmm... we thought you would say that... but we know what you have done with Stevie and its only a matter of time before we find her.. so we are giving you a chance here so move it". Oliver walked along the corridor before entering the interview room. The formalities had been done when Max sat down oppisite Oliver. "I think you should do yourself a favour.. if we get to DS Moss before she dies you will be looking at attempted murder... you let her die you will spend the rest of your life in prison". Oliver smiled "At least its not a box" he laughed. Max glared at him "You are sick... SICK" he shouted. Grace smiled "I think this is a cry for help... you love her she means everything to you and she fell for someone else... that must of hurt?". Oliver shook his head "He manipulated her.. she never loved him". Grace nodded "You dont believe that.. if you did you wouldnt have done this... if you loved her you wouldnt of let her suffer like this". He grinned "She needs to pay... he needs to feel how I did when she finished with me". Grace smiled "Where have you buried her?". Oliver shook his head "Your too late she will be dead by now". Grace lent accross the table "If that is the case then tell us where she is?". Oliver smiled "She is gone... leave her in peace..". Grace shook her head "You know how grief affects people.. you see it everyday in your job, her family need to grieve.. to bury her". He laughed "No comment".

"Gov.." Max smiled as he walked into Stevies garden. "Did he give you anything?" Neil smiled. Max shook his head "Sorry... I do think you are gunna be needing a new sergeant when we do find her". The voice behind him startled him "Yeah that is real sensitive DS Carter..." he grabbed him and forced him against the wall "Who the hell do you think you are... how can you talk about her like she is nothing". Max shook his head "Im sorry Smithy... I didnt know you were there". Neil grabbed Smithys arm and pulled him away "Leave him... we are gunna find her". Smithy picked his shovel back up from the ground and walked away. "Im sorry Smithy" Max called after him. "You are scum Max".

Nate rested down onto the ground for a few minutes. "What are you doing?" Smithy barked. "Im sorry Gov my back is..". Smithy glared at him "Get up and do what you are being paid for PC Roberts..." He felt the hand on his shoulder. "Come on... lets go inside for ten minutes" Jo smiled squeezing Smithy softly. He nodded before walking to the house. She smiled to Nate and mouthed "Take five minutes". Once inside Smithy made his way through and pushed her bedroom door open, Jo appeared behind him "How are you holding up?" she smiled. "Im fed up with people asking me that..." he paused glancing over at her "Im sorry Jo.. I just cant believe this is happening". He pulled his watch from his pocket and smiled "She gave me this for christmas... I really love her" he paused as the tears began falling from his eyes. "I cant bear the thought of her alone.. trapped in that box... she will be petrified.. she doesnt like small spaces" he paused sitting down on the bed "I should of done more..." Jo shook her head "There is nothing more you could do for her... she knows you love her and she knows you wont give up, we are gunna find her.. alive and you need to be strong, your gunna have to look after her Smithy.. she is gunna need you". He shook his head "She needed me when he hit her and beat her black and blue.." he paused wiping the tears from his eyes "She needed me when he tipped boiling water over her and burnt her with her hair tongs... she has always needed me and I let her down and now... now I will never get a chance to say sorry for that". Jo moved over placing her hand to his shoulder "Dont you give up Smithy, dont you dare give up on her.. after all she has been through the last few months she has proved she is a fighter... we are gunna find her and she is gunna be fine". Smithy stood from the bed and glanced round the room "Im ment to protect her Jo.. I told her I wouldnt let him hurt her again, that Id protect her no matter what". He gestured to the door "I need to get back... I need to be helping". Jo smiled weakly "Wait.." she placed her hand to his arm turning him back to her "Smithy.. we used to be really close.. Stevie and I, she used to tell me everything before that arsehole came on the scene". She paused as Smithys face sadened. "You're the love of her life... she told me" Jo smiled. Smithy shook his head "When? when did she tell you?". She smiled "When you finished on the gunrunning case... she came down the pub a few nights later, I could tell there was something up with her, she said you had broken her heart.. that she wanted so much for something to happen and she was sure you did to, but you turned her down... Smithy you are all she cares about and its been like that for a long time... she will of stayed strong... for you". Smithy shook his head "That long... she had feelings for me the whole time and I loved her too if I'd of known I would of told her". Jo nodded "She really loves you Smithy... and when we find her she is gunna tell you and you can tell her you love her then". Smithy nodded before walking from the room.

Neil approached the ambulance that had been put on standby outside the flat. "We are narrowing it down.. not much more ground to cover". The ambulance driver smiled "chances are she isnt going to survive this... and if she does she is going to be tramatised.. probably for the rest of her life.. she will never get over this". Neil smiled weakly "We will worry about that when we find her... and with all due respect you dont know Stevie Moss.. she will be fine". The ambulance man smiled weakly "That is just my opinion Sir.. It is a tramatic experience for anybody to go through.." Neil glared at him "Well maybe you should keep you opinion to yourself".

Nate and Ben continued to dig the flower bed up. "I cant believe this..." Nate began gesturing to where Smithy was forcing his shovel into the ground "He must be going through hell". Ben nodded "And I cant imagine for one second what DS Moss is going through". "Do you think she is still alive?" Nate asked gently. Ben smiled weakly "I dont know.." he nodded towards Smithy "He will never get over this if she's not... he will never forgive himself". Nate swung his shovel hard into the ground and pulled it back as the wood bellow showed through. "Gov... we got something" he shouted as the two men began to dig harder than they imagined. Smithy was first to there side dropping his shovel to the ground and pulling at the dirt with his hands. Neil dropped his shovel covering his hand with his mouth as his eyes ran over the tiny coffin. "Get it out" Smithy shouted as the two men dropped to there knees and pulled the box from the ground. Neil pulled him back as Nate began pulling at the lid "Its sealed Gov..". Smithy picked his shovel up and passed it to Nate "Well force the fucking thing". Nate forced the shovel into the lid, trying to force it open. Neil banged on the side "Stevie... can you hear me... its Neil... we are gunna get you out, your safe now". When no reply came Smithy ran his hand through his hair "Oh god... Stevie please you have to be ok..". He backed away from the coffin not sure if he could handle what was going to be discovered when Nate eventually pulled the lid off.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever. I hope you like this one. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

Smithy could hear everyone shouting but took nothing in, he just stood back from the coffin waiting for someone to tell him 'She was gone' or 'They were too late'. He felt someone shaking him "Smithy... Gov..." he focused on Nate stood infront of him. "She is alive Smithy..." he stared at him "She is ok?". Nate nodded and Smithy made his way over to where stevie was being helped from the coffin. She fell into his arms and he could hear her sobbing as he ran his hands through her hair. Neil moved towards them "Stevie... are you ok?... talk to me?" he spoke softly. She just continued to sob. The parimedics came to Smithys side and gestured for him to take her to the ambulance. Neil watched them leave and smiled to the ambulance driver "I told you... a fighter". He nodded "She is alive that is the main thing". Neil turned back to where Ben and Nate stood next to the coffin. "Look at the size of this Gov she must of been petrified". Neil nodded "That man is sick.. and he is gunna spend the rest of his life in prison". He paused for a minute and smiled to the men "Im gunna get down the hospital.. stay here and secure the scene until Eddie gets here".

Arriving at the hospital he noticed Smithy sat outside her room. "How is she?" Neil asked. Smithy shook his head "I dont know she hasnt said a word... there is a psychiatrist in there now". Neil nodded and glanced through the window "How are you?" he asked turning back to Smithy. He glanced up, he had tears rolling down his cheeks "Im pleased we found her and she was ok... Im over the moon..." he paused wiping his eyes "The doctor has said... she may never recover". Neil smiled "Its been such a trumatic experience for her... but she is a fighter, she..." Smithy inturupted "How could anyone fight what he did to her?". Neil smiled weakly placing his hand to Smithys shoulder "Smithy... she is going to need you now more than ever, get in that room and prove to her your stand by her however long it takes". Smithy knew he was right, he just wasnt sure if he could deal with what she had been through. The doctor came from the room and smiled weakly "Miss Moss has suffered such an ordeal... we cant say it this stage if she is going to get over the trama". Smithy nodded glancing through the glass on the door, "Has she said anything?". He shook his head "No, after what she has been through that is a normal reaction". Neil nodded "So how long will it be until she talks?". He sighed "We cant say... it could be a few hours, days, months... she may never talk again". Smithy turned and glared at him "So what are you doing for her?". The doctor smiled "I will be back tomorrow to see if there is any improvement... she will be more comfatable with friends and family". Neil smiled as he walked off "Thank you". Smithy glanced back through the door before backing away "I cant... I cant handle this... I dont know what to say to her". Neil grabbed his arm "You cant walk out on her... she needs you". Smithy shook his head "I cant".

Smithy sat down in his office he had fooled himself into believing he was doing his work but he couldnt bring himself to pick up a file. "Why are you not down the hospital Gov?" Jo smiled from the door way. He shook his head "There is nothing I could do there and I have work to do". Jo moved in and pushed the door shut "Leave that.. I can handle things here... Stevie needs you". Smithy shook his head "I cant be there.. everytime I look at her it makes me want to kill him for what he has dont to her". Jo glared at him "She needs you... I thought you loved her". He nodded "Of corse I do... she means the world to me". Jo opened the door "Then forget about him... and get down the hospital and tell her how you feel". Smithy smiled "I wouldnt blame her if she hated me... this was all my fault... I chased her, convinced her she was better off with me". Jo smiled "She is better off with you... but you need to go and support her.. you are not to blame Smithy, you didnt lock her in that coffin". he smiled weakly "If I hadnt of had an affair with her it wouldnt of happened". Jo shook her head "No.. maybe it wouldnt of happened, but he would still of been beating her up day in day out... this isnt you fault, its Olivers, now get down that hospital and prove you love her". Smithy smiled "You are right... what the hell am I doing, I need to go..." and with that he pushed past her.

Arriving at the hospital he moved towards her bed and took hold of her hand "Hey..." he smiled as her eyes flicked open and she smiled at him. "You look beautiful". She glanced down. "Stevie... I cant begin to imagine what you have been through... and to be perfectly honest I wouldnt want too but I need to tell you that know matter what... Im going to be here.. I love you, you are my whole life and Im gunna help you.. we will get through this together". She squezzed his hand tight and smiled at him. He pulled his hand from her and pushed it into his pocket. He pulled the necklace out and held it between his fingers and she raised her hand up to take it from him. He watched as she held it in her hand and smiled at him. "Stevie..." he began taking hold of her other hand. "I will never leave you... I will never let him near you again". Stevie glanced down to the necklace before back to Smithy. "Can you put this on for me?" she whispeared. Smithy grinned taking it from her hand he wrapped it round her thin neck and did it up. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips and then his hand to her face as the tears began to run down her cheeks. "I thought I was going to die..." she paused to take a deep breath "Everytime I close my eyes smithy Im back in that..." she wiped the tears from her face unable to finish her words. "Can I come home with you?". He smiled bringing her hand to his lips. "Of corse sweetheart... but you have to stay in the hospital tonight". She shook her head "I dont want to be on my own Smithy... please take me home". He smiled "Ok... ok... I will see what the doctor says".

Arriving at Smithys house he helped her into the living room and sat down next to her. "Are you hungry?" she shook her head.  
>"Stevie you should eat..." he paused "At least let me get you a coffee?". She nodded and watched as he rose to his feet and made his way from the room. She sat alone for several minutes before rising to her feet and followed him. "I..." he turned to face him "I love you Smithy" she whispeared. He moved over wrapping his arms round her pulling her close into his body. He kissed the top of her head. She glanced up and placed her lips to his. As he broke away she sighed, glancing to the floor. "I have to do something Smithy..." he smiled "Ok.. what?". She wrapped her fingers through his "I have to go and see Oliver". He shook his head "No way... No way Stevie.. Im not having you anywhere near him". Stevie smiled at him weakly "Im not doing this to hurt you... I have to do this... I need to know why he did what he did to me". Smithy shook his head "You cant Stevie he will just torment you". She nodded "Yeah.. he will, but I cant begin to get over this until I have seen him Smithy, please try and understand that...". Smithy shook his head "I will never understand why you would want to sit in the same room as him ever again but..." he kissed the top of her head "I will support you... if it is what you want". Stevie nodded "Thank you". He pushed his lips down to hers "But I am coming with you... we will go tomorrow morning, he is still down the nick".<p>

He sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, Stevie had gone to bed about an hour ago. He sighed as his mobile rang and stared at the name. "Do you know what the time is Neil?" he barked as he answered it. "Yes sorry Smithy" he sighed "I thought you would want to know Oliver is in St Hughs.. he has hit his head against the cell wall.. he is in a bad way". Smithy knew it was wrong but he couldnt help but smile slightly "Ok thanks for letting me know". He hung the phone up and rested back on to the sofa. Hearing the scream from upstairs he jumped to his feet and ran up to the bedroom. He knelt down by her side as the tears streamed from her eyes. "Whats the matter?" he ran his hand over her forehead. She nodded "Im sorry.. Im sorry... I could see it Smithy.. I was back in that coffin.. Im sorry". She began to sob and he wrapped his arms round her neck. "Ok... its ok... Im here Stevie, you are safe now" he climbed in the bed next to her and pulled her close into his body "It was just a nightmare... I will look after you now, I promise". He hated to see Stevie so scared, it wasnt something she had often shown, she had always been so strong. Laying with her tight in his arms he couldnt help but think how much better the world would be without Oliver in it. He kissed her head and watched as she began to fall back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again please review xx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the reviews so far hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever, they really do mean so much and Im so glad you are enjoying my stories. I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

"Morning beautiful.." he smiled passing her a cup of coffee. She smiled "Morning Smithy". He sat down next to her. "I have gotta go into work in a minute... will you be ok?". Stevie shook her head "No.. Im coming with you". Smithy laughed lightly "What will it take to get you to take a day off eh Moss?". She laughed and grabbed his hand as he stood up, pulling him back down next to her. "Listen Smithy... I know this is gunna take a while for us to get over... but I do love you and we can get through this together". Smithy smiled pushing his lips tight down to hers "Yeah.. its just a shame that arsehole didnt finish himself off last night". Stevie smiled weakly "Forget about him... its all about you and me now".

"Smithy... everyone is staring at me?" she smiled as they walked down the corridors of Sunhill station. "Thats because you shouldnt be here". She glared at him "I dont want to sit at home on my own... I cant be on my own". Smithy smiled "Well you can spend the day in my office... away from staring people". She nodded slowly as he pushed the door open for her. "I have to go and get my uniform on... are you ok?". She nodded "Im fine Smithy". He nodded as she slumped down into his seat before pulling the door closed as he left. "How is she?" Smithy turned to face Neil. "Erm... as well as can be expected... she woke up five times last night screaming". Neil nodded slowly "Ok.. I will need to talk to her later.. get a statement". Smithy smiled "She is in my office". He pushed the door open for the two men to walk through and stopped outside the male locker room. "We need a round the clock gaurd on Olivers hospital room... can uniform sort it". Smithy nodded as Neil walked off "I will take care of it personaly".

"Moss... I have got you a coffee" he grinned walking into his office. She smiled as he placed the drink down infront of her. He glanced at the screen "Well Im glad to see your have found a use for my computer.. minesweeper, Im sure Neil will be really pleased your making good use of your time". she smiled at him "Im bored". He nodded "Why dont you go home?". She shook her head "I dont have a home anymore". Smithy smiled kissing her head "You know what I mean.. you can stay with me as long as you need to". She smiled rubbing his hand "Thank you Smithy.. I dont know what I would of done with out you". Smithy lent down to her lips gently placing his to hers. "Well... you need anything Callum is in there... I have gotta pop out". She smiled weakly "Where are you going?". He shook his head "No where you need to worry about... I'll be back in a bit".

"DS Moss... I need to take a quick statement" Neil smiled resting down infront of her. She nodded. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Stevie smiled "Im fine Gov". He nodded "What happened Stevie?". She smiled glancing to the ground "He has been abusing me for months" she paused as he passed her a tissuee. "I have been having an affair with Smithy". Neil nodded "For how long?" She glanced at the picture of Smithy on the wall "A few weeks.. he got me through this all". Neil nodded "Ok so what happened the night Oliver..." he paused as there eyes met "What happened when he burried you?". Stevie took a deep breath to prepare herself "I erm... Id gone home to finish things.. I was gunna tell him the truth but he already knew... he knew all about the affair.. he had followed me". The tears began streaming down her face as she played it back in her mind. "He told me that he wouldnt let me make a fool of him... that I would never see Smithy again... he forced me to get in the coffin, he had a knife Gov.. I thought I was going to die.. he told me Id never be found". Neil moved towards her placing his hand to her shoulder. "I could hear him, I could hear him burying me, chucking the dirt on top of me... he was laughing... and there was nothing I could do.. I thought that was it... that I was gunna die... it was all over". She wiped her eyes "Im sorry Gov... can we finish this later..". Neil nodded "Of corse Stevie... if you need anything you know where I am" he moved to the door "I want you to see a psychiatrist.. talk things through with a proffesional". Stevie smiled "I will think about it... thanks Gov" she stood up "And thank you for saving my life". Neil smiled "I didnt... it was Smithy who cracked Oliver.. he saved your life".

"Take a break PC Roberts" he glanced through the glass on the hospital window before back to the young PC. "Gov... should you be here?" Nate smiled. Smithy glared at him "I can do my job and you are due some refs". Nate nodded and walked towards the door. He stared in the through the glass for a few minutes wondering if he had infact made the right descision to come down the hospital and confront the man who had tormented Stevie for so long. He watched as Olivers eyes flicked open and he smiled at Smithy. The smug look all over his face confirmed to Smithy he had made the right choice.

"Hi Stevie.. how are you?" Stevie smiled weakly to Jo as she lent on the desk infront of her. "How am I ment to be... people keep asking me and I honestly dont know.." she paused "Im still alive.. and I am with Smithy so I keep thinking I should be happy but there is something in the back of my head that keeps telling me its not over". Jo placed her hand to Stevies arm, "You are safe now... Oliver cant hurt you anymore". She smiled as Stevie nodded "And as for you and Smithy... why didnt you tell me... I want details". Stevie laughed and glanced to the ground "He is perfect Jo... I know when I am with him, I am safe... he will never let me down". Jo grinned "Im pleased for you". Stevie smiled "We need to put Oliver in the past... and concentrate with our future.. just me and Smithy". Jo smiled "Smithy.. he really loves you Stevie.. keep him around.. he will look after you".

"Well.. well Inspector Smith... I have been waiting for you". Smithy stared at him "How is your head..." Oliver laughed "Come to be my friend now". Smithy walked over and pushed Oliver back down onto the bed from where he sat, glancing at his head "Im gunna make sure you suffer for what you did to Stevie... last night I was laying in bed... with Stevie and I hoped you would die in here... that it would all be over" he paused moving back from him "But then that would be to easy... it would be over so quick... and I want you to suffer". Oliver shook his head "So what you come to finish me off youself". Smithy laughed and moved close to him "I couldnt imagine what you have put Stevie through, how you could put someone you claim to love through such an ordeal... but then I know what its like to think you are about to die, how you feel, the fear rising in you, your life flashing infront of you, trying to focus on the good times... I have felt it a few times in my job". He glared at him "I bet you have never been that close to death have ya... you see it every day but to feel it is a completly different thing... it terrifies you". Oliver sat up "What is your point..". Smithy laughed "Can you feel it now... knowing its all gunna end...  
>that its close and there is fuck all you can do about it..".<p>

"Serge..." Nate glanced back to the room as he spoke down the phone. "What is it Nate?" Jo smiled, glancing to where Stevie sat in the chair. "Inspector Smith is at the hospital... he has sent me away he is in Olivers room". Jo stared at Stevie "Ok Nate get back to the room... make sure he dont do anything stupid". She smiled to Stevie "I have to go..". Stevie stood up grabbing Jos arm "Whats going on?". Jo sighed lightly "Smithy has gone down the hospital..." Stevie raised her hand to her mouth. "He is gunna kill him... I need to come with you". She grabbed her coat and turned back to Jo. "I dont think that is a good idea Stevie". stevie smiled "Listen.. I know why you think I should stay here but I am the only one who will get through to Smithy... Jo he will listen to me". Jo shook her head "Stevie... you cant co...". Stevie inturupted "If you dont take me.. I will get someone else to... Im not gunna let Smithy ruin his life... I need to stop him".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. Please review. :-) xxx My other story The Holiday is now rated M so wont show up unless you search for it on my page but please continue to read it, as I will still be updating that and this story. Thanks Jodie :-)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever they mean so much. Hope you like this chapter. Please Review :-) Jodie xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

"Can you not drive any faster Jo... put your foot down" she stressed. "Stevie I cant go any faster" Jo replied glancing at the small blonde sitting next to her. Stevie glanced out the window "Come on" she whispeared into her phone as it rang before voicemail picked it up again. "If he hurts him its all my fault... I never should of put this kind of stress on him" Stevie could feel the tears breaking through at the thought of how much hurt she had caused Smithy. Jo shook her head "This is his own doing Stevie... how unstable is he?". Stevie shook her head "I didnt think he was at all... but he knows all the things Oliver did to me.. what he put me through". Jo nodded "Couple more minutes and we will be there".

Nate glanced through the door before pushing it, he glanced down when the door wouldnt move to see the chair blocking the way,  
>"Smithy... Gov.." he called to where Smithy lent against the wall. "Smithy come on.. open the door" he called. Smithy glanced to the door before back to Oliver "All this fuss for you eh?" he moved to him "All the things you are.. and they want to help you". Oliver shook his head "What are gunna do... is she really worth risking your job.. your life for.. cause you hurt me.." Smithy interupted "Id give my life for her.. what you did.. you must be sick in the head" he paused smiling slightly "What I am gunna do, is what any man would do for the woman he loves". Oliver smiled weakly pushing himself up in the bed "I know you arent going to hurt me". Smithy laughed "Do you?". Oliver nodded "I know you arent capable of it". Smithy moved towards him pushing his head back onto the bed "I dont know what I am capable of anymore".<p>

As they pulled up at the hospital Stevie climbed out and froze. Jo stared at her "Come on Stevie.. whats the matter?". Stevie smiled weakly "I cant Jo.. I dont know if I can do this". Jo glanced at the hospital before back to the small blonde "Stevie do you love him... do you love Smithy?". Stevie nodded "More than anything". Jo took her hand "Then you have to help him... come on Stevie...". She nodded before following the Sergeant into the hospital. They ran through the corridors Jo sligtly infront leading the way to the ward. "Serge... he has blocked the door" Nate smiled as the two women arrived.

Seeing her face as she knocked on the door he moved straight over and removed the chair allowing her in. "What are you doing here?" he smiled kissing her cheek. Jo moved in slowly after and Nate stood in the doorway. "Smithy..." she glanced at Oliver before back to Smithy "What are you doing... he isnt worth it". Smithy shook his head "He put you through hell Stevie". She nodded "Yeah... he hurt me so much.. he was so violent Smithy" she moved over taking hold of his hand "I have had one violent man in my life I cant handle another". Smithy smiled glancing between the three before nodding "Im not gunna hurt him Stevie" he glared at Oliver "I want you to rot away in a cell for the rest of your life and I am gunna make sure you do". He wrapped his arms round Stevie and gestured to the door. Oliver pushed himself up in the bed and grinned at her "Its a shame I didnt have a cremation eh?". Stevie felt Smithys arm leave her shoulder as he swung his hand round hitting Oliver back to the bed. Nate grabbed Smithy pulling him from the bed. Oliver laughed "I want to press charges... I want him done for assult". He glared at Smithy "You wait Inspector Im gunna have you job.. I promise you".

Once outside Nate pushed Smithy against the wall just outside the room. "What the hell were you thinking?" Stevie asked moving infront of him. He shook his head "Im sorry". She took hold of his hands wrapping them round her back "I love you.. Smithy look at me..look at me". He glanced down at her "We are going to be together.. what he has done we need to put it behind us and move on.. can you do that Smithy..." She paused as his eyes dropped to the floor "Smithy for me... you need to forget him... let the courts deal with him". Smithy nodded "I would do anything for you". She smiled placing her hands to his face "I love you... Oi.. are you listening I love you". He smiled making his eyes meet hers "I love you too Moss". Jo approached the couple "Right... he wants to press charges for assult". Smithy nodded "Its fine..." he ran his hand through Stevies hair "I did it.. and I would do it again". Nate smiled walking over "I didnt see anything... before you ask Serge". Smithy shook his head "Dont comprimise yourself Nate". Stevie smiled "Im not making a statement... I didnt see Smithy hit him". He smiled down at her "Dont... you will both lose your jobs". Jo smiled "Not if I didnt see anything either". Smithy shook his head "Its not that simple... he wont just drop it". Jo shook her head "No.. he wont but his word against four police officers.. he dont stand a chance Smithy he will just get laughed at". Smithy shook his head "Im not gunna let you all compromise yourselves, Im going to admit it". Stevie shook her head "No... your not Smithy.. you will lose your job and could face a custodial.. do you want to be with me, do you love me?". He nodded "You know I do". She smiled "Say you didnt touch him then".

A few hours later Jo was sat outside Olivers room. "What happened?" Neil asked as he approached with Jack. She smiled "Oliver is claiming Smithy hit him". Jack nodded "Were you there?". Jo nodded "I was there with Nate and Stevie... he didnt do it". Jack smiled "What were you all doing here?". Jo shook her head "We came down so Nate could take his refs". Neil glanced at her "All of you". Jo nodded "Stevie wanted to face Oliver.. help her to deal with it". As Smithy and Stevie approached Jack smiled "Inspector Smith... a word". Stevie glanced at Jo as the two men walked away. Neil turned to the two "Sergeant Masters you can come to interview Oliver".

"Right its a very serious accusation you are making?" Neil glared at Oliver. He nodded "Yeah and three of your officers witnessed it". Neil glanced to Jo "Well none of them saw anything". Oliver shook his head glaring at Jo "Your liars... all of you.. your bent". Neil turned his attention back to Oliver "Now do you want to make this offical... your word against four police officers... I dont like your chances". Oliver glared at them all "No, there isnt a lot of point... but I will tell you this I will get Inspector Smith.. you can tell him its not over... I WILL GET HIM".

"Smithy... Im not stupid I know what happened in that room" Jack began. Smithy shook his head "I didnt hit him". Jack smiled "You dont believe that anymore than I do". Smithy glanced down. "I dont condone what you did.. and believe me I would have had you out the service quicker than you can say assult.." he paused as Smithy looked up. "But.. seen as you have three colleagues backing you up and giving the circumstances Im not gunna push this to be taken any futher". Smithy nodded "Thank you Sir". Jack nodded "You put one foot out of line Inspector Smith and I will have you sacked". Smithy nodded glancing back to the ground. Jack gestured to where Stevie stood at the end of the corridor nervously watching them. "On a non-proffesional note Smithy... well done". He smiled before waling back down towards Stevie. "He is all yours DS Moss". She smiled before walking down and collapsing into Smithys arms.

Once at home Smithy sunk down on the sofa next to Stevie and wrapped his arm round her shoulder. "I dont think I have thanked you" she smiled. Smithy shook his head "What for?". Stevie took hold of his hand "Letting me stay in your house, standing by me through everything, hitting Oliver, saving my life... need I go on". He grinned slipping her fingers into his "You dont need to thank me for anything". Stevie pushed her lips up to his "I love you.. when I was in that coffin you were all I could think of". Smithy smiled "You are all I ever think about Moss... I love you" he slipped his hand into her hair before pulling her lips back up to his.

"Hiya I have come to take over" Kirsty smiled as Nate rose from his chair. He grinned "Thank you.. I will see you tomorrow". Kirsty nodded before settling down into the seat for the night. She glanced at her watch, 9.30. Leaning back into the chair she sighed. A few hours passed and she still sat in the chair when the door swung open, she stood up but feeling his hand over her mouth, he pushed her back against the wall, holding the needle to her neck. "Im going to find Inspector Smith... and you're gunna take me". he gestured to her radio "Take that off". She pulled it off dropping it to the seat. "And that". She pulled at her belt holding her baton and spray and dropped it to the seat "Now move".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review xxx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you becky7654, steviesmithy4ever and hollielove7170 for all the reviewsw so far. Hope you like this chapter. Please review. thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

"Move you silly bitch" he growled as he pushed her along the hospital corridors. "Where are we going?" Kirsty asked. He smiled "Shut up and walk". Kirsty pushed the door open and walked through "If you give up now I wont report this... we can pretend it never happened". He glared at her "Pretend it never happened... my life is over.. Im going to prison.. and I sure as hell aint letting that bastard spend his life with Stevie". Kirsty shook her head "I dont know where the are". Oliver shoved her against the wall "Well we are just gunna have to find them then".

"Sir.." Neil smiled as he approached Jack. "I hope this important Im about to go home" Jack sighed. "Yes Sir.. Oliver Roberts has escaped from St Hughs..". Jack ran his hand over his face "How... who was on gaurd?". Neil shook his head slightly "PC Knight Sir.. but there is no sign of her either". Jack nodded "Right get some uniform down the hospital to check the CCTV... and get round to Smithys, we neeed to keep DS Moss safe". Neil nodded.

"Wow.. you look.." he paused running his eyes over her tiny frame in the even smaller white nighty. "Very... erm sexy". She laughed before walking over and sinking on the sofa next to him. She could feel his eyes on her, she turned to face him "You are staring Smithy". He bit down onto his lip "I erm... you look.. Stevie I dont know what to say". Stevie smiled "Dont say anything then" she wrappped her hands round his neck before bringing his lips crashing down to hers. They both jumped as the door bell rang. Smithy glanced at the clock "Who is that at this time" he sighed rising to his feet. Stevie listened as he pulled the front door open. "Smithy can I come in" Neils voice travelled into the living room. Stevie grabbed Smithys jumper off the back of the sofa before pulling it over her tiny frame. "Stevie.. you ok?" Neil asked sitting down oppisite her. She took hold of Smithys hand as he sunk down next to her. "Im fine Gov..". He nodded "Well.. unfortuantly its not a social call" he began. Stevie nodded "He has escaped hasnt he". Neil smiled "He and PC Knight have disapeared". Stevie placed her hands over her face "I knew it... I knew it wasnt over". Smithy rubed the back of her head "You are gunna be fine.. I wont let him near you.. I will protect you". Neil nodded "Even so.. we think it would be best if you both came to the station for your own protection". Stevie nodded "I need to get changed". Smithy smiled watching as she walked from the room "Do you have any leads Neil?". He shook his head "Not at the moment... but we will find him".

Arriving at Olivers house Kirsty had hoped there would be officers waiting for them but instead they were greated by a small gun shoved in her face as Oliver pulled a bag from under the stairs. "What is that?" Kirsty asked from where she stood. He turned to her "This... this is a bag full of explosives.. and you are gunna walk into Sunhill station wearing it.. and unless they give me Stevie.. Im gunna blow you up". Kirsty shook her head "I thought it was Smithy you wanted". Oliver pushed her against the wall "And he wont be ale to resist playing hero if Stevie is in danger".

Callum glanced round the empty canteen before his eyes rested on the two frames sitting in the far corner. "We have had a sighting... Victoria Road about twenty minutes ago" Callum smiled. Stevie simply nodded snuggling futher into Smithys arms. Callum smiled "How are you both?". Smithy nodded "We will be fine". Stevie glanced up "We arent the one he has kidnapped". He nodded "We will find Kirsty". He smiled round the room "Do you need anything?". Smithy shook his head "We are fine.. we are gunna just stay here".

Kirsty walked calmly into Sunhill front office and over to the desk. Ben grinned "We have been so worried about you.. are you ok?" he asked leaning over the desk. She gestured to the bag on her back "There is a bomb in the bag Ben... he wants Stevie or he is going to blow it up". Ben stood nervously staring at her "Where is he?". Kirsty gestured to the door "Out there some where... he is watching". Ben picked up the phone and rang up to CID.

As Neil walked into the front office he smiled calmly to Ben. "Get everyone out the building.. evacuate out custody exit". He smiled before walking towards her. "Are you hurt Kirsty?" Neil asked. She shook her head "Not yet Gov". Neil smiled "Ok... we are gunna get you out of this". Kirsty simply nodded trying to fight the tears breaking through. "What did he say he wanted Kirsty?". She glanced around "DS Moss". Neil nodded "Ok... everything will be ok".

Callum walked into the canteen once again and smiled. "Right we gotta get out come on..". Smithy shook his head "Whats going on?". Callum smiled "PC Gayle and I have been told to evacuate the station..." he smiled slightly "I dont know details... you just need to get out through custody". Smithy nodded "Ok" he took Stevies hand and followed Callum to the canteen door.

Oliver appeared behind Kirsty and held a small gun to her head "Get me Stevie now" he barked at Neil. Neil shook his head "We cant do that unless you let PC Knight go then we will talk". Oliver moved over and pulled the bag from Kirstys back "This bag will blow the station away now get me Stevie". He moved over towards Neil pointing the gun at him "I want Stevie now". Neil nodded as Kirsty stood close behind him "PC Knight will go and talk to my boss and see what we can do". Oliver watched as she walked away slightly "No" she turned back. "You ring Stevie and tell her to come" he shouted at Neil "Or I will shoot her" he pointed the gun at Kirsty. Neil nodded "Ok.. I will ring Stevie".

Smithy and Callum walked slightly infront of her, she pulled her phone out her pocket and pushed it to her ear. "Hello...". "Stevie... its Neil.. Oliver is in the front office with a gun". Stevie gulped "Ok Gov.. Im on my way". Neil shook his head "I dont advise that Stevie.." Oliver inturupted "What are you saying to her... give me the phone". He snatched the phone from Neil. "Right you little bitch you get here now.. or Im gunna blow your friends away". Stevie grabbed Smithys arm and he turned back to her "Oliver.. I.." she began "You got five minutes Stevie". He hung the phone up and glanced at his watch. "If she isnt here Im gunna blow this place up".

"NO... you're not going" Smithy grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. Callum nodded "I aggree Stevie.. we need to get you out of here". She shook her head "No... he said he would shoot them". Smithy grabbed her arm as she turned away again "You are not going Stevie.." She pulled away again "Im not talking as your boyfriend Stevie.. Im your Inspector and that is an order". She turned back to him "I cant Smithy.. I love you but I cant let him kill them because he is angry with me". Smithy watched as she walked down the corridor a bit and smiled to Callum "Give us your cuffs". Callum pulled them from his belt and past them to the Inspector. Smithy jogged down the corridor grabbing her arm he forced the cuff on her wrist before placing the other to the door. "SMITHy... what the hell are you doing?" she shouted. He smiled "Im not gunna let you do it.. I will". He smiled to Callum "Stay with her". She grabbed his arm with her free hand "Let me out now..". He shook his head "I cant, sorry darling I love you too much" he pushed his lips gently to hers before running towards the front office. "Get me out of these now Callum" she stressed turning to the Sergeant.

Oliver smiled raising the bag "I dont think she is coming". He laughed as Neil and Kirsty backed away slightly. He smiled "I loved her.. I have always loved her.. but she dumped me for him.. and now I have nothing left" he grinned pulling the phone from his pocket "I dial a few numbers and it goes through to this bag and then... we are dead". He smiled glancing to the door once again "Shall we have a little countdown... five four three..." Kirsty cried clinging onto Neils arm "When I say run you run" he whispeared into her ear. "Two..." he paused glancing round once more."RUN" Neil shouted. "ONE". The explosion echoed round the whole station.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review xxx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you too becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for all your reviews. I hope you like this chapter please review thanks. Jodie :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fithteen<span>

"Callum.. Callum" she called trying to push herself back up the wall. She glanced to his lifeless body "Callum wake up... I need the key Callum.. please wake up" she cried. She glanced down the station corridors trying to get a glimpse of life from any where. She pulled at her arm trying to pull it from the handcuff keeping her trapped to the door. She ran her free hand over her face "Callum please wake up" she shouted.

"What the hell happened?" Jack shouted crossing the custody car park. Jo glanced to him, "The explosion was in the front office.. Ben said DI Manson and PC Knight were there... we have done a head count and we are one more officer down Sergeant Stone.." she paused turning back to the station "And we are still trying to locate Smithy and Stevie". Jack nodded "Right.. clear the area the fire bagade are on there way".

"Kirsty.. can you hear me" he smiled pulling his body accross the floor to her. He glanced at the burning fire just a few feet from them. He pushed his hand to her neck "Come on Kirsty.." he pulled his hand away before pushing himself towards the door. He pushed it open and stared down the dark corridors, it took his eyes a few minutes to adjust before noticing the body on the floor. "Smithy... Smithy.. wake up" he shouted before pushing his hand to his leg throbing in pain, he pulled it away and glanced down at the blood on his hand "Jesus.." he rolled onto his back and pushed himself up before glancing down at his blood soacked trousers, he took a few deep breaths running his eyes over the long piece of metal planted in him. He pushed the door open again and glanced down the dark corridor "Smithy get up".

"Ahhhh.." he winced as he moved his head slightly. "Callum... Callum are you ok?" she asked . She watched as his body jilted.  
>"Callum...". He moved his head once again. "Ahhh... Stevie... my back". She smiled "Callum you need to chuck me the keys"<br>He layed his head back to the floor "Callum... I know you are in pain.. but you gotta chuck me the keys or we are gunna die".  
>He moved his arm down and grabbed for the keys "Ahhh.. Stevie I cant". She nodded "You can Callum.. you gotta". He pushed his hand down once again and finally pulled the keys from his belt. He slid them accross the floor before laying his head back to the ground. "FUCK.." she shouted sinking to the floor and stretching her arm out "I cant reach them".<p>

Hearing the phone ringing he glanced around. He shifted accross the floor slightly before rumaging under some metal. "He...  
>Hello.." he sighed pushing the phone to his ear. "Neil.. are you ok? Where are you?" Jacks voice ran down the phone. "Im in the front office.. I cant walk". Jack walked towards the fire men "He is in the front office... Neil listen to me.. you are gunna be fine". Neil shook his head "The exit is blocked Sir.. Kirsty is dying and I cant get to Smithy". Jack smiled "Its ok Neil.. the fire bagade are on there way... you are gunna be fine".<p>

As she stretched futher accross the floor she felt like the keys were getting futher away. She pulled at her belt wrapped round her waiste. and flung it accross the floor as it hit the keys she smiled slightly. She pulled it back towards her and sighed dropping the belt and grabbing the keys from the floor. She fiddled to undo the handcuffs before rushing to Callums side. "Callum.. are you ok?" she asked. He opened his eyes and glanced at her "Im ok, you need to get out Stevie.. get help" She glanced along the dark corridors "Callum help will be on its way... I have got to find Smithy". He stared at her as she rose back to her feet "Stevie no.. you cant go down there". She nodded "I have to Callum... I cant leave without Smithy.." she nodded towards custody "Help will be here soon Callum just hang on". She lent down placing her hand to his back "You will be fine.. just hang on" she smiled before heading towards the front office.

Hearing the banging through custody he glanced up "HELP... CAN ANYONE HEAR ME" he shouted trying to move his body to get a glimpse of the corridor. "PLEASE HELP ME..." he shouted. He pulled his body accross the floor "AHHHHH..." he screamed. He glanced up as the voice above him startled him "You alright mate... can you hear me". The fireman lent down beside him "We are gunna get you out... can you walk". Callum smiled at the man "No... I cant move..". The fireman nodded and gestured to two of his colleagues "Get him out now.. rest of you with me". Once outside Callum was layed down onto a stretcher, "Stone... are you ok?" Jo asked rushing to his side. He winced in pain as they loaded him into the ambulance "I will be fine.. Stevie she has gone to look for Smithy.." he began as an oxygen mask was pushed to his face. Jo climbed back out of the ambulance and glanced round.

"Smithy.. oh god.. Smithy please open your eyes" she sighed resting down next to him. Neil glanced down the corridor "Stevie is that you". She looked up before pushing herself back to her feet, she chocked on the smoke as she made her way to Neil. "Gov.. are you ok?" she asked sitting down next to him. He shook his head "Not really... my leg is killing me.." he gestured into the front office "Kirsty she is in there Stevie.." Stevie moved into the door way and caught site of the tall blonde. "You need to try and get her out.. the fire its getting worse". Stevie nodded pulling her hood up over her head before making her way in to the blazing room. She stopped at Kirstys side and pulled on her arms. "She is stuck Gov.. I cant move her". She began rummaging round Kirstys legs trying to free her body. "Stevie... you need to get out.. come on". Stevie shook her head "Im not leaving her Gov". He sighed glancing round the room "Stevie the celing is going to come down you need to get out now".

"Can you find out if your men have found anyone else?" Jack asked approaching a fire man. "When I know you will know". Jack shook his head "That is not good enough.. that is my colleagues in there". As the firemans radio sounded Jack listened to the voice "We have a fatality.." The fire man glanced to Jack as he placed his head in his hand "We are going to bring him out". Jack moved over to Jo "They have found a body". She shook her head "Who is it?". Jack glanced to the building "I dont know.. they are bringing him out". Jo felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"Stevie.. come on get out.." He shouted to her. She pulled on Kirstys hands once again. "Come on Kirsty.. please" she begged.  
>She pushed her hand to her friends neck "Gov.. her pulse is getting really weak". He sat himself up in the door way once again, "Stevie... you have to get out". She gave one final pull on Kirstys arms, finaly moving her lifeless body accross the floor, moving towards the door. The celing gave way and began crashing down round her. "Stevie.. are you ok?" Neil shouted as he tried to get a glimpse of the small blonde. He layed his head back against the door frame, he felt so tierd, he could feel his eyes slowly drifting closed, he fought with them to stay open as the fire crackled away infront of him.<p>

"Wait.." Jo smiled as the body was brought from the building. "I need to know who it is?". The fire man shook is head "I dont recomend it.. its not a pretty sight". Jo nodded "I need to know". The man pulled the blanket from the body and Jo placed her hand over her mouth, before stepping back. The fire man covered the body back up and continued walking. "Sergeant Masters..."  
>she turned to face Jack. "Who was it?". She smiled slightly "Its Oliver". Jack nodded "Ok.." he glanced back at the station.<br>"Come on.. where are they".

Stevie emerged from the rubble still pulling on Kirstys arms she made her way towards Neil at the door. She stopped and moved to him "Gov.. Neil open your eyes.." she smiled slapping his face. She pushed her arms through his and pulled him from the door way into the corridor behind before returning to the blazing room and pulling Kirsty through the door. She moved back down the long corridor and lent down next to Smithy. "Oi.. I suggest you wake up I need some help here... and we all know how you cant resist playing hero" she smiled placing her hand to his face "Come on Smithy.. please wake up I need you".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review xxx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you hollielove7170, becky7654, steviesmithy4ever and perky004 for your reviews. This is the last chapter to this story. I hope you like it. Please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

As the many officers waited outside for news of the four still inside the blazing building emotions were extremly high when the call came through on the fire mans radio "We have found them.. one fatality.. two unconcious.. and one who seems fine we are bringing them out now". Jo felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she stood by the exit. As Stevie was brought out and taken to an ambulance, Jo ran over and climbed in "Stevie.. who was the fatality.. Stevie who died?". Stevie coughed over her words "I dont no.. none of them were in a good way..". Jo nodded "Ok they are gunna get you to St Hughs.. I will meet you there when I know what is happening".

Arriving at the hospital Stevie couldnt help her emotions as she broke down laying on the bed. She grabbed a nurses arm "I need to no.. my boyfriend Dale Smith.. is he ok?". The nurse shook her head "I dont no.. I will try and find out" the nurse left Stevie. Hearing the curtain open Stevie glanced up as he hobbled in. "Stevie... how are you?". She smiled "Im fine... Im sorry I left you... are you ok?". He nodded "Im fine.. my back is hurting but they said it was just bruising". Stevie nodded "The fatality.. do you no who?". Callum shook his head as the curtain pulled back again and the nurse appeared "They are bringing every one from the fire in now.. I will let you no as soon as I do". Stevie smiled weakly "Thank you".

"I cant believe this.. he was a good man" Jack sat down with the many members of his team as they sat sobbing in the station car park. Jo glanced up "I cant believe this has happened". Nate rested down next to Ben after talking on his mobile "I have just heard from the hospital..." he glanced round the many eyes rested on him "Kirsty.. she erm.. she died in the ambulance".  
>The colleagues all let out another weap at the shook of the second loss within an hour.<p>

"This is all my fault.. if I had never started dating him.. none of this would of happened". Callum shook his head resting down on the seat next to her. "Come on.. stay positive..". She interupted "We know already that one of them is dead how can I stay positive". As the curtain drew back Stevie already knew as the nurse walked in. "There has been three fatalitys.. Oliver Roberts, Kirsty Knight and.." Callum let out a weap as Stevie sat up waiting anxiously on news of Smithy. The nurse glanced down "Im sorry the third was Dale Smith". Stevie shook her head as the tears began to run down her cheeks "NO... NO..." she shouted as Callum stood up and wrapped his arms round her. "No.. please.. not Smithy".

As she sat alone in the small cubical Stevie just felt numb, she couldnt quite take it in. The curtain drew back once again ans she let out a sob as Jo walked over and pulled her into her arms. "Stevie... Im so sorry.. I cant begin to imagine how hard this must be for you". Stevie shook her head "I cant be without him.. I love him Jo..". Jo smiled "You can Stevie.. you have to carry on... he would want you too.. he loved you so much you were his whole life".

Stevie closed her eyes and smiled slightly _"I love you Moss"_ she opened her eyes and glanced round almost hoping to see his face. She felt the tears begining to run silently down her face. _"You are beautiful"_ she couldnt tune his words out, she wanted him there to be saying the words. She opened her eyes once again and smiled slightly to the sobbing woman sitting next to her. "Pauline.. Im so sorry about Dale". Pauline nodded "He was a great son and you truely ment the world to him". Stevie glanced down "This is all my fault". Pauline stood up and placed her hand to Stevies "No.. he loved you.. he wouldnt want you to blame yourself". Stevie held back the sob caught in her throat "I dont know what to do without him.. I love him so much". She smiled "I will help you.. we can get through it together". Stevie shook her head "I cant... Im pregnant". Pauline placed her hand over her mouth "Is it Dales?". Stevie nodded "Yeah... there is no chance it is Olivers". Pauline dropped her hand back down to Stevies.

Jack glanced down to Stevie as she sat alone in the hospital corridor. "Come on.. lets get you home". She shook her head "I have no home.. no where to go.. no one to be with". Jack took her hand "You can stay with me tonight.. lets get you out of here..". Stevie smiled as she stood up "Thank you... is there any news on Neil?". Jack nodded "He is still unconcious but expected to make a full recovery". Stevie nodded slightly "I suppose that is something".

A few months passed and Sunhill was rebuilt, name placks were hung in memory of the two lives lost in the fire. Stevie took comfort sitting alone in the canteen, the last place she had been alone with him. As her waters broke she screamed out in pain. she was rushed to the hospital with Pauline by her side where she deliever a beautiful baby boy, named Dale Smith, as no other name would be approprite for such a perfect little boy. Stevie could feel him with her his words a constant echo in her head _"I love you Moss"._

_"Can we call it a day on us two?" Smithy sighed, knowing it was possibly the worst words to ever come from his mouth. Stevie forced a smile to her dissapointed face "Course." She lent in pressing her lips tight to his, not wanting to ever break away, __When she eventually pulled away, the pair both glanced down to the stairs they were standing on. "I thought we just said..." Smithy began, "Yeah...I was just saying goodbye to Lawrence...you know, before boring old Dale comes back on duty."_ The worst words ever to come to her from her mouth because now she was without him and would always be with out her one true love.

* * *

><p><em>"Can we call it a day on us two?" Smithy sighed, knowing it was possibly the worst words to ever come from his mouth. Stevie forced a smile to her dissapointed face "Course." She lent in pressing her lips tight to his, not wanting to ever break away,<em> When she eventually pulled away, the pair both glanced down to the stairs they were standing on. "I thought we just said..." Smithy began, hoping that she did infact want him, "Yeah...I was just saying goodbye to Lawrence...you know, before boring old Dale comes back on duty." He smiled placing his lips back to hers "I dont want to say goodbye" _he grinned_.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its a very strange ending but its up to you to decide if it was infact all a dream or if Smithy and Stevies relationship did come to such a sad end. Let me know what you think... please review. Thanks for sticking with me all the way through. Please continue to read the rest of my stories and as this story is now over I will be uploading a new one in next couple of days so please look out for it. Thanks Jodie xxxx<strong>


End file.
